Figlio Perduto
by Gia
Summary: [AU; Complete] During an outing with his father at the young age of one, Harry has met an elf and is now linked to their brethren. Harry is now a young choir boy, whose singing will do more than enchant others.
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Figlio Perduto

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [AU] During an outing with his father at the young age of one, Harry has met an elf and is now linked to their brethren. Harry is now a young choir boy, who's singing will do more than enchant others. 

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: I was just hit by inspiration! Harry isn't a wizard, per se, but just a variation of it. I'm not good at explaining it now but think of this as a.. modern LotR? No.. bad explanation. Okay, well it really is quite good. I feel I did my best with this one. 

***

__

Muri die vento

Notte è scesa

Padre e figlio sono insiem

Walls of wind

Night has fallen

Father and son are together

***

His father held his tiny hand, as he helped him walk, taking small baby steps. He smiled up at his father, laughing cutely, as loving brown eyes stared down into lovely green ones. 

It was September 18, 1981. Just a day after Harry's birth, and the life of the Potters was fantastic. Three days after his birth, Harry could crawl much faster. Four more days, Harry was learning to stand. Five days, Harry could start to pronounce words. To put it simply, Harry was becoming a very smart little baby. On August 18, father and son would be spending an entire day out at their favorite park, to celebrate Harry's successful attempt at saying 'Daddy'.

***

__

Con un cavallo

Vanno avanti

In questa grande oscurità

With a horse

They proceed

Through this intense darkness

***

"Horse!"

Small chuckle. "Yes, Harry. Horse. Want to ride the carriage with daddy?"

"Daddy!" and then happy laughter.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said wryly.

He quickly crossed the street, one hand holding securely on Harry's small one. Harry kept up surprisingly well with his father's long strides. They approached a large cherry wood carriage, being drawn by two chocolate brown horses. There were two sets of brass lamps on each side of the carriage seat, although the light was dim. The driver was leaning on his seat, apparently asleep.

"Er.. Excuse me! Sir?"

The man snorted in his sleep loudly, before he woke up. Upon seeing potential customers, he straightened up, and with a deep British accent, replied hello.

"Would you mind taking me and my son on your carriage, perhaps through the park once or twice. Just name your price."

At the last bit, the driver's smile widened. It quickly disappeared, however, and sobered, a greedy plan forming in his mind. He adopted a tired voice, and spoke.

"Well, as you can see. I was just off for a wee nap. This job is quite tough.. I don't think me poor heart can take it anymore, if you take my meaning."

"Oh… perhaps, letting me? I promise I won't run away with or anything. I can meet you back here or wherever you'd like your carriage back. How much would be the added fee?"

"Well, I usually charge 9 pounds and 10 pence, but if I were to lend it to a customer… hmm.." He put his finger to his chin, as if in deep thought. James blinked at the large amount mentioned. _'The little bugger!'_

As if reading his father's thoughts, Harry frowned, pointed a finger at the driver, "You bugger!"

The driver sputtered for a moment, and looked down at the very small child. James raised his eyebrow, but contained his laughter. The driver's eye twitched in annoyance.

"*Ankle-biters" the driver muttered to himself softly. He put on fake cheerfulness, waving half-heartedly at the small boy. "Bright little kid you have. He can't be barely over one!"

James swelled with pride and answered, "He's progressing much faster than normal. He can already walk, as you can see, and he can say a few phrases." The driver just shrugged in answer.

"Yes, well, the price of addition will be… 12 pounds 8 pence. Just drop off the carriage in this spot, I'll be waiting at the inn for a little bite to eat. You think you can handle that?" He asked, handing over the reins to him, as James climbed on and helped Harry settle in.

"I think we'll manage."

The driver sneered, and walked off, holding the money in his hands. James glares at the man's back, but he softens when he turns back to Harry.

"What a prat, aye Harry?"

"Prat!"

James winced. "Better not let your mum hear that, or she'd have my head."

"Ooooohhh." Harry said wonderingly. Eyes glinting happily, most likely planning to yell it over and over when he saw his mum. James just smiled, and ruffled Harry's hair a bit. He grabbed the reins in both hands. Once they were on a steady pace, and well in the park, James sat back beside Harry. Harry seemed beside himself with excitement, watching the trees pass by. They continued to ride in silence, only the sounds of the horses' hooves sounding.

Harry shivered a little, as the temperature seemed to drop. James draped an arm around the little boy, letting Harry lean against him.

***

__

Ma ad un tratto

Il bimbo trema

Dalla paura

Freddo si fa

But suddenly

The boy trembles

With fear

It gets cold

***

They seem to be nearing the very center of the park, and the tall trees crowded around them. The full moon shined down upon them, providing the most efficient light, since the lamps seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer. Harry scooted closer to his father, not liking the surroundings anymore. He felt as if someone was watching him. James seemed to sense his son's tension, and he rubbed Harry's bug gently.

"Shall we go home now, Harry?"

"Yes!"

Nodding, James leaned forward, and reined the horses back. Instead of turning and going at the same slow pace, the horses broke into a fast run, causing the carriage to bump dangerously on the cobbled rode. Panicking, James quickly wrapped protective arms around Harry, and tried to stop the reins. The carriage suddenly jostled over a large bump, causing it to overturn.

With a cry, James clutched Harry to his chest, trying to take the brunt of the fall. The back of his head hit the ground hard, causing him to black out. The loose horses continued to run, leaving behind the two.

Harry clutched his father closely, still trembling from the ordeal. Pulling back a bit, he looked down at his daddy.

"Daddy?" he whispered.

A small puddle of blood started to pool around his father's head.

"Daddy!!"

Harry became frantic. His daddy didn't like good. But what could he do? He peered at his father's face, hoping he would wake up.

From nowhere, a suddenly melody started to ring around the park. Harry could hear the leaves rustling, but also a distinct crunching, as if someone was walking on top of the leaves. Harry quickly stood, and assumed a position in front of his father's unconscious form. If it were anyone bad, he would keep it from hurting his daddy.

The footsteps had stopped suddenly, somewhere to Harry's right. A high-pitched scream, obviously not human, sounded. It made Harry's blood run cold, and he inched closer to his father, but not yet abandoning his guard of him.

***

__

Padre oh padre

To non hai visto

Re degli elfi

Eccolo la

Father oh Father

Haven't you seen

The king of the elves

There he is

***

He whimpered softly, scared beyond belief.

"Harrryy…"

His eyes widened, someone was calling his name!

"Your daddy will be alright… would you like to play with me?"

Harry fell back, tripping over his father's legs. Ignoring the voice, he leaned over his father's chest, trying to shake him awake.

"Daddy, please!" he whispered frantically.

A large shadow appeared on the ground, and Harry knew someone was behind him. Large hands covered his mouth before he could scream, dragging him away from his father.

__

'Daddy!' Harry screamed in his mind, before darkness overcame him.

***

__

Figlio perduto,

Vuoi far un gioco?

Gioia ti porto

Vieni con me

Lost son

Do you want to play?

I bring you joy

Come with me

***

Harry's eyes fluttered open, showing frightened green eyes. He sat up slowly, looking around. A small fire was crackling, casting a dim light around him. It appeared he was still in the forest but he could no longer see a cobbled road, or anything that showed sign of anything.

"Ah, your awake."

Head whipping around, Harry's eyes widened considerably. In front of him, stood a seemingly tall young man. Dark silky hair, and its skin was shell-white, and the eyebrows that fanned over its high cheekbones were long and straight, not curved at all. It wore strange clothes, not like Harry seen. It had long breeches and a collared shirt with buttons that was even whiter than its skin, and no weskit or suspenders. It was a he. 

Harry watched the elf with wide eyes. Eyes like clear crystal, as blue as an autumn sky, stared right at him. The elf approached him, and bent down on one knee. It stared straight into Harry's eye, as if penetrating him.

***

__

Padre oh padre

Hai già sentito

Cosa mi dice

E che vuol' far'?

Father oh father

Did you hear

What he said

And what he will do?

***

The elf raised its palm, and brought it over Harry's forehead. It whispered something, something in a different language, but it rang like bells from its lips. 

"Saesa omentien lle, poikaer. Vanimle sila tiri, cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Amin dele ten' sen. Uuma dela, Tula, hama neva i'naur. Elen sila lumenn omentilmo. I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor."

He pointed to Harry's chest, "Istar."

"Lle desiel?" The elf paused. "Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle. Quel marth."

He leaned forward, and kissed Harry on the forehead. Harry felt a warmth within himself. His head snapped up to meet the elf's eyes when it spoke in English. 

"Your power has awoken." With a smile, it ended in elvish. "Namárië."

The fire suddenly roared to life, blinding Harry for a brief moment. Harry looked up, and was surprised to see the elf had disappeared. The fire had died out completely. Leaving Harry in the darkness. He stood up slowly, and bit back a gasp, as a whisper seemed to ring around him.

"When you are older, we will come. You are of our brethren now. Farewell."

Not understanding the depth of the statement, Harry ran back to what he hoped was where his father was.

The police were there, already helping his father. Harry was taken home to his mother, and his father was released from the hospital. Harry never told his parents about what had happened. 

***

****

A/N: Yes! I think I'm just gonna end it here. And post chapter two later. ^_^ So, what'cha think? Is it to confusing? I hope not! The story's gonna get better!! Please review! I'd like to see how this one is going!! Also, the elvish translations are on the last chapter of this story. 

* Ankle-biters means: _Noun_. Children, particularly crawling babies. [Orig. Aust.] 


	2. Hijo de la Luna

****

Title: Figlio Perduto

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [AU] During an outing with his father at the young age of one, Harry has met an elf and is now linked to their brethren. Harry is now a young choir boy, who's singing will do more than enchant others. 

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: Confusing story so far? I hope not! I promise to make it better! XD

***

__

Tonto el que no entienda.

__

Cuenta una legenda

Que una hembra gitana

Conjuró a la luna

Hasta el amanecer.

Llorando pedia

Al llegar el día

Desposar un calé

Foolish is he who doesn't understand.

A legend tells

Of a gipsy woman

Who pleaded with the moon

Until dawn.

Weeping she begged

__

At the break of dawn

To marry a gipsy man.

***

"Harry, are you ready?"

"Yes, mum."

Lily smiled at her 6 six year old son. Much to her husband's reluctance, they had hired a private tutor for their son. Putting him at school was obviously not the best thing for Harry. They needed a teacher to teach Harry along the way. The lack of interacting with other young children did not stop Harry's carefree personality. To his mother's delight, and father's chagrin, Harry didn't inherit the mischievous behavior of his father. Albeit being cunning a few times, he never did anything to extreme.

James complained that he show Harry a few pranks, but his wife's temper quickly quailed that idea. Under Lily's careful eye, Harry was brought up wonderfully. He was responsible, and dependable. Not to mention intelligent. Yes, little Harry Potter was growing up fine.

Not the least bit spoiled, no matter how much they showered affection on him. They owned a rather large house, isolated from most houses. They had recently moved from, Godric's Hollow, but a gas pipe explosion had nearly cost them their lives. Now, they had a vast backyard, and equally vast front yard. 

Yet… Harry was separated from other children his age, not for that reason alone. His parents could sense, yet no understand. Or maybe they chose to ignore it. Either way, there was something remarkably different about Harry. He seemed more in tune with… life. Lily thought back, a memory that still puzzled her even now.

****

Flashback

__

"James, where's Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where's Harry!"

"Er…."

"James!!"

Lily glared at her husband, as he rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him.

"If anything happens to my baby, James…" she threatened.

Taking that as his cue to not say something stupid, he nodded. "He's probably just around here somewhere, Lily. This is our favorite park, its large, but not that vast. Probably in some garden or something. Come on."

Sighing, she nodded and headed in the direction in which she hoped Harry would be.

*****

__

A big grin split over Harry's face. "Flowa!" he yelled happily. His small chubby hand, reaching for a delicate white rose.

He had followed a butterfly, when it landed gracefully on his nose. He had gone cross-eyed for a moment, before he almost fell back from doing it too long. His lovely green eyes had narrowed determinedly at the said butterfly, and he pursued it with a vengeance. Luckily, it had flown over to Harry's favorite garden in his father's favorite park.

"Harry!"

Harry's head turned around, hand still reaching for the rose. He laughed happily, eyes twinkling. His mother broke into a relieved smile, as she rushed to Harry, his father not far behind.

"Oh, Harry. Your okay! Where'd you go? You had me worried!"

Hoping to alleviate his mother's distress, Harry shot his hand forward to close around the rose….

And quickly brought his small hand back. His cherubic face contorted into pain, and his lip trembled. Crystalline tears fell from his face, and he held out his hand to his mother. Little drops of blood were quickly running down the length of his arm, a dark contrast to Harry's creamy skin.

To Lily's amazement, one drop of blood ran to Harry's small elbow. It was like slow motion.

It fell---

Closer---

****

Splash!

In the wake of the blood, something seemed to form under it. Suddenly, something bloomed from the drop. A delicate red rose, fully bloomed.

"Harry…" she breathed, awestruck.

Harry's tears stalled, as he gazed at the rose. He turned his face to his mother, and replied in a voice unlike his own.

"Lle desiel? Amin nauva auta yeste."

Harry's eyes fell shut, and he fell back. Lily, putting what happened in the back of her mind, quickly scooped Harry up. The two ran to their friend's house, which was closest to the park. Remus Lupin's.

****

End of Flashback

***

__

"Tendrás a tu hombre,

Piel morena,"

Desde el cielo

Habló la luna llena.

"Pero a cambio quiero

El hijo primero

Que le engenders a él.

Que quien su hijo inmola

Para no estar sola

Poco le iba a querer."

"You'll have your man,

__

Tawny skin,"

Said the full moon

From the sky.

"But in return I want

The first child

That you have with him.

Because she who sacrifices her child

So that she is not alone,

Isn't likely to love him very much."

***

"Did you bring the books that your Remus said?"

"Yes, mum."

"I'll be out in the garden, you two have a good time."

Harry waved goodbye to her, and quickly sat down on his chair. They usually had lessons in the music room, but today, they planned to have it outside in the gazebo. He dutifully put down three books on English, mathematics, and science. Harry was especially good in chemistry, one for which his mother prided in. He propped his chin on his hand, staring into space before…

Hands suddenly covered his eyes.

"Guess who!"

Grinning, Harry turned around. "Moony!"

Laughing, he ruffled Harry's hair, before taking a seat in front of him. "So, how is my little protégé?"

"Never better."

"That's my boy."

The next few hours were dedicated to the subjects. Remus was showing Harry different forms of tenses, while Harry nodded along. Halfway through, his mother brought in lemonade for the two to drink.

Upon finishing a few units in the textbooks, Harry turned a hopeful face to Remus.

"Moony?"

Smiling slightly at the nickname, Remus nodded for him to continue.

"How many languages do you know?"

"Oh, I don't know. Not very many, I would say. But enough to get me through life." He grinned slightly, "Interested in learning any language in particular?"

"Well… not really. I'm not even sure what type of language it is."

"Wait, you've heard a different language?"

"More like in a dream…"

"Do you think you could tell me a word or two of it? Maybe I can find out."

"I don't know… you might laugh. It sounds more like a song to me."

"Harry," he admonished gently, "I would never laugh at you. Now, come on, just give me two words. That's not to hard, is it?"

"… Figlio perduto."

Remus blinked at Harry. The words seemed to have rolled off Harry's tongue easily. He thought a moment, before replying.

"Sounds Italian."

Harry immediately brightened. "Really? What's it mean?"

"Hm.. Ah, 'lost son' if I'm correct. Yes, that's it. 'Lost son'. How peculiar… Harry, where did you hear this again?"

Harry shrugged expressively, "Not really sure."

Remus frowned in confusion, but let it pass. "Well, I think it's about time for me to leave. I've got a lunch appointment with an old friend of mine. But.. Oh! Yes, that's it. I forgot to mention, I've noticed you don't get much interaction with young boys your age. Why not ask your mother about joining something? Say a club or something…"

"I don't think Mum would like that…"

"Well, show her this form. It's for a boy choir. It won't be anything you can't handle, but it'll give you a chance to mingle with other boys. You might even make a friend."

Harry took the paper, mindful of the gaze he felt from his long time friend. He smiled be reassuringly at him, "I'll be sure to give it to my mum. Thanks."

"No problem."

Remus stood up with a smile, and produced a lemon drop from his hand. "Here's a little reward for today's classes."

Taking it gratefully, Harry waved goodbye as he headed back inside his home. He walked inside, seeing his father on the phone. He quickly headed towards the kitchen, hearing his mother humming a tune. He peeked his head in, seeing his mother baking a pie. From the looks of it, a peach cobbler. Harry stood, just a few feet in front of her.

He felt a mischievous tug in his system, seeing as how his mother hadn't noticed him. He stepped closer, took a deep breath, and--

"MUM!!!!"

He was awarded with a quick glare, before he burst into giggles.

"Harry James Potter!"

His giggles subsided quickly, and he looked at her meekly. His earnest green eyes looking at her. He grinned inwardly, when his mother sighed dramatically. She hated it when Harry did that, no one could say no. Not even strangers!

"For crying out loud, Harry. I didn't even hear your footsteps. Why is it, that your footsteps are soundless, where as your father can't go up the stairs without bringing down the house."

Harry grinned cheekily at her, shrugging with an innocent expression. Lily shook her head slightly, turning her attention back to the pie. "This'll be ready in an hour or two, so don't fill up on anything." It was pretty pointless to say that, since Harry never did, but Lily felt it her obligation to say it anyway.

Harry shuffled his feet, and grasped the paper tighter in his hand.

***

__

Luna quieres ser madre

__

Y no encuentras querer

Que te haga mujer.

Dime, luna de plata,

Qué pretendes hacer

Con un niño de piel.

A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,

Hijo de la luna.

Moon, you want to be mother,

But you cannot find a love

Who makes you a woman.

Tell me, silver moon,

What you intend to do

With a child of flesh.

A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,

Son of the moon.

***

"Mum?"

"Hm?"

"Moony gave me this paper. It's about a boy choir… d'you think I could go? I mean… I haven't really sung before but… it'd be really wonderful if you'd let me…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

Lily stopped a moment, and turned to her son. His shined so bright, hope evident. The paper in question was being threatened to be crumpled, but that was beside the point. Her green eyes stared into the exact same ones, searching to see if he really wanted to go. The answer was written plainly on his face. Please say yes.

"A boy choir, eh? Of course you can go! What mother would say no to their darling son's chance to sing?" she smiled softly down at him, seeing him blush at the comment. She gently pried the paper from his tight grip, already looking for a pen to sign it.

"It says here, that choir practice is every morning. And they have recitals for the singers. How lovely! Hm… Our Lady of Angels. How nice… Oh! First day will be tomorrow… how convenient." she added as an afterthought. She grabbed a pen off the table, and signed her signature of permission.

"It doesn't specify what clothing you wear, but I'm sure they'll provide the robes to cover whatever your wearing." She sat down at the long kitchen table, momentarily forgetting about the peach cobbler as she read the contents of the form. Harry quickly scrambled up on a chair beside her, listening to her exclamations of amazement.

"Look Harry! Each child will be able to perform a solo, but on special occasions, they will be judged and will perform at the Cathedral! The difficulty of this event is that the children will have to write their own music. Past performances were done in Italian, Latin, etc…" she trailed off amazed.

Harry's face suddenly fell, and he spoke in a soft voice that made his mother stop.

"I don't even know if I can sing…"

"Oh Harry, don't say that. I'm sure you'll do fine. Although," she smiled at him, "I've never heard you sing! Come on, give it a go. Right now, sing this sample song at the bottom of this form."

She held it out to him, and he took it into trembling hands. He cleared his throat nervously, and sang.

"In our dear Lord's garden, planted here below

Many tiny flowerets in sweet beauty grow."

Harry stopped there, nervously looking at his mother for her reaction. To his surprise, her mouth hung open, and she stared at him incredulously.

__

'Am I that bad?' he thought despairingly.

"Harry…" she breathed.

Sigh. "I'll understand if you change your mind about lett--"

"Change my mind? You were wonderful! It really was. Harry… your voice is wonderful." She ended seriously.

He smiled gratefully, brimming with happiness. "Really? Thanks, mum! I'll go to my room and practice a bit." He grinned at her, and shot to his room, narrowly missing his dad who was just walking in.

"Was that a rabid little munchkin, or our son that just nearly ran me over?"

She laughed lightly at his joke, and motioned him to take a seat beside her.

"Did you hear that singing, Lily? It was… beautiful!"

"That, was your son."

"Harry? Our Harry?"

She nodded an affirmative. She, too, was surprised at the Harry's singing. It sounded completely… unreal. It didn't seem possible that human vocal chords could produce such sweet sounds. It was as if Harry had it all his life.

"He's just full of surprises."

***

From the garden, a figure stood, smiling.

"Young Istar, your voice is developing. Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Your voice is sweeter than that of our fairest elves. Soon, you will come. Soon."

***

****

A/N: END!! YAYNESS!! ^_^ What do you think? Okay? Alright? Not really? I'd like to thank those who reviewed one more time!! Thanks so much!!

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!!!


	3. Hijo de la Luna Part II

****

Title: Figlio Perduto

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [AU] During an outing with his father at the young age of one, Harry has met an elf and is now linked to their brethren. Harry is now a young choir boy, who's singing will do more than enchant others. 

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: Yay! Reviews! ^_^ haha.. So, how's me story?? I know there's a lot of things I need to clarify, but I'll do that in due time, promise! 

Just to clear something up, uh… James is a college professor teaching Modern History at a prestigious school in England, and Lily is an Interior Decorator for very affluent people.

Also, if any of you people have read the book "Lord of the Rings" you will have noticed the relationship of Frodo and Sam. Now, it is **NOT** a homosexual relationship, since I had seen this small movie on the author of the book, saying that they did LOVE each other, but _BROTHERLY LOVE_. So, Harry and the boy( I won't mention, since you'll read it in this chapter) will not have any other relationship that you may be thinking when you read. I'd like to think, that I could sort of adopt the thinking of J.R.R Tolkien for this story, or perhaps, adopt a slight style. That's about it, _NOW_ you can read! ^-^

***

__

Tonto el que no entienda

A fool is he who doesn't understand

***

Green eyes suddenly awoke in his sun-filled room. 'Today's the first day!' he thought excitedly. He sprung up from his bed, quickly running to clean himself up and pick some clothes to wear. He wore long gray pants with a naval blazer over a crisp white oxford shirt. Harry had opted for that option instead of chino shorts. Upon finishing, he quickly ran down the stairs. The smells of cinnamon oatmeal fill his nose as he took a quick seat at the table.

"Morning mum!"

"You must be excited Harry."

"Oh yes, very much so."

His father took this time to come in, still yawning. "I can't believe it, these are college students, and their handwriting is terrible! I could barely read the report, it took a while to actually find out which paper belonged to who!"

His wife smiled sympathetically at him as she handed him a hot mug of coffee. She turned to Harry, eying the still half full bowl. 

"Aren't you hungry Harry?"

"Not at all, I'm to excited!"

"Well, try eating a bit more. Do you know the place to the cathedral?"

"Yes, I've checked. I get there at 8 o'clock, and come back home at 3. I can't imagine myself singing that long, though."

Laughing softly, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they won't let you sing until much later, there will be other boys' there who will have to develop their voices. Make sure you stay attentive, and tell me about the new friends you'll have. Okay, dear?"

Harry beamed up at his mother, dropping the spoon down. "I think I should go now, Mum. It might take awhile."

"Go on, Harry. I'll have to visit an early client who insists to make her house more medieval. Goodness, you would think she wanted it to be exact." Sighing to herself, she brought Harry's bowl, and gave him a quick kiss before he left.

Harry said good-bye to both of his parents before setting off to the Cathedral of Our Lady of Angels. He took his time for a moment, eyes scanning the sky and his surroundings. It was a bit chilly, and Harry regretted not bringing a jacket of some sort. Suddenly, his ears picked up a sound.

***

__

De padre canela

Nació un niño

Blanco como el lomo

De un armiño,

Con gli occhi Verdi

En vez de aceituna -- 

Niño albino de luna.

"¡Maldita su estampa! 

__

Este hijo es de un payo

Y yo no me lo callo."

From a cinnamon-skinned father

A son was born,

White as the back

Of an ermine,

With green eyes

Instead of olive --

Moon's albino child.

"Damn his appearance!

This is a not gipsy man's son

And I will not put up with that."

***

Harry's head swiveled around quickly, looking for the sound. A jingling sound, as if someone was holding a small bell. His keen eyes searched the area, vaguely noting that the church was just ten feet away… There! He heard it again, this time closer. /I must be going mad, there's no one there./ he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he continued his cautious steps toward the cathedral. He could feel someone looking at him, but he ignored it. A brief flash of a hand appearing behind him caused him to break into a run.

Pulling the doors open, he ran quickly ran inside.

***

"Settle down, boys. Class will begin soon, but we must wait for any stray students who are late. In the mean time, I will call role."

"Yes, sir." the boys chorused.

"Alexander, Arran."

"Here!"

The boys continued to answer here when each name was called.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Here!"

Boys' heads turned to the seven-year-old boy; he stared back at them passively. The Malfoys' were one of the richest families in England, next to others like the Potters. Their lineage could be traced back hundreds of years; possibly mingling with royal blood, though that was yet to be proved.

Faint footsteps were suddenly heard, before a polite knock was sounded on the door.

"You may enter."

To the boys second amazement, none other than Harry Potter, looking a bit upset about something, walked in quickly. Harry blushed at the stares, and instead, trained his gaze on the teacher. "Sorry I'm late, sir."

"Not a problem at all, Mr. Potter. I believe I know your parents, I was a classmate of James."

Harry tilted his head in curiosity, "May I ask your name, sir?"

"Sirius Black."

"Oh," he struck his hand out, "Nice to meet you."

Smiling, he grasped Harry's hand lightly. Smiling at him, he took an available seat in the front row.

"I believe that's everyone, so let us begin. First, I'd like to divide the classes." Let's just hear some random voices, and work from there. Who would like to volunteer?"

Feeling an onslaught of shyness, Harry quickly stopped his arm from mid-rise. He could feel one of the boys' staring at him, having seen him raise his hand. Draco, watched, interested at expressions running across Harry's face. Ever since the young boy had come in, he immediately attracted his attention.

***

__

Gitano al creerse deshonrado,

Se fue a su mujer,

Cuchillo en mano.

"¿De quien es el hijo?

Me has engañado fijo."

Y de muerte la hirió.

Luego se hizo al monte

Con el niño en brazos

Y allí le abandono.

Believing to be dishonored,

__

The gipsy went to his wife,

A knife in his hand.

"Whose son is this?

You've certainly fooled me!"

And he wounded her mortally.

Then he went to the woodlands

With the child in his arms

And left it behind there.

***

There was something more to the boy that attracted Draco's smart eye. Shaking his head, he promptly raised his hand confidently. Sirius nodded for him to start, motioning for him to stand in front of the class and show them.

"What song would you like me to sing?"

"Hm, feel free to pick your own for now."

Draco took a deep breath.

__

"Gracious Mother of the Redeemer, who dost remain 

The open Gate to Heaven and Star of the Sea, 

Help those who fall and seek to rise. 

Thou who, while nature stood amazed, 

Gavest birth to Him who made thee, 

Virgin before and after his human birth, 

Thou who didst receive the greeting of Gabriel, 

Have mercy on sinners."

Harry watched, fascinated, as Draco sang with a delightful soprano voice. The words poured from his mouth, obvious that Draco has been taking lessons much longer than appeared. To Harry's surprise, the boy's eyes locked with his. He quickly averted them, and looked out the window. When the boy had finished, and the sound of appreciative applause rang, Harry looked up and avoided the boy's eyes.

"That was excellent, Draco, excellent!"

__

'Draco?' Harry thought to himself.

"Who else would like to try? Hurry on then, if no one volunteers, then I will have to randomly pick boys from the role book."

Still no hands raised, so Sirius grinned mischievously. Picking up the role book, he closed his eyes, and exaggeratedly made a motion with his finger, before landing on a name. Harry froze, hoping that it wasn't his---

"Let's have Ron Weasley."

A small yelp was heard, before a very nervous seven year-old red-haired boy stood up and made his way to the front of the room. Draco immediately sneered at the boy, labeling him in a lower class. Harry smiled sympathetically at the boy, knowing full well how nervous it would be. The boy seemed to feel grateful for the comfort offered to him by the strange boy. Clearing his throat a bit, he started---

And stopped. His eyes darted from the teacher to the class.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, sir." Instead of his usual sounding voice, it came out as a high-pitched voice. His face immediately reddened, and he stared humiliated at his feet. Draco's laugh rang higher than the rest, only Harry stayed quiet. Scowling at the other boys, Harry stood up and took a place beside Ron. He placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, making Ron look at him in amazement.

"It's okay… Ron."

Ron smiled gratefully at him. By this time, the other boys' laughter had ceased, staring at Harry. The said boy determinedly ignored the stares, and talked back to Ron.

"Just relax Ron. Try singing a song that you like, like this." Immediately, Harry thought back to a song he had heard somewhere.

__

"Padre of padre

Re degli elfi

Mi sta toccando

Male mi fa"

During the song, his eyes had shut on his own accord, as he poured his heart out into the words. He stopped suddenly, feeling the sudden change in atmosphere. His eyes slowly opened, and turned from Ron's amazed stare, the boys' awestruck faces, and a smiling teacher.

"That was simply amazing, Harry. Did you take lessons like Mr. Malfoy here?"

Blinking, he muttered a small no, followed by an explanation. "I've never sung before… my tutor had asked if I wanted to join, I didn't know about it until then."

"Really? Well, you sound like you've had years of practice Harry. Perhaps, you would consider special training with myself. You won't be alone, you'll still have to learn the basics, but you may take extra classes to develop that wonderful voice. I'm sure Draco here can tell you all about it, seeing as how his father specifically asked for this." he stopped to take a breath.

"You'll get to mingle with other boys from other choirs later on with your classmates." He addressed the class. "This is an unusually large class, so I will have other qualified persons help me divide you up and work on your abilities."

The next few hours seemed to fly by for Harry. Two new teachers were introduced to the class to help. Brian Hildebrand would be teaching to boys more reluctant to sing, Severus Snape would be helping those in further developing their voices, though some were dreading his teaching, and Sirius with the more advanced boys. It seemed Ron could sing quite well, with much coaxing, as he tended to die out when he started. About five students were chosen for Sirius, as the others were either not caring about classes or reluctant to fall in advanced classes.

Harry had quickly made friends with Ron, and had established a small group. Him, being the youngest. The boys apart of this small band of friends were Ron, a rather funny boy named Seamus, Dean who was quite interested in sports, and was only attending lessons because his mum made him, and finally Neville. A very timid boy, who was closest to Harry's age, albeit being a few months older.

Harry had tried working up the nerve to talk to Draco, but the boy seemed impervious to Harry's attempts at friendship. Ron immediately told him that Draco Malfoy was known to be a very snobbish and domineering young boy. Harry shrugged indifferently at the description, and decided to ignore Draco for the moment. 

***

__

Y en las noches

Que haya luna llena

Será porque el niño

Esté de buenas.

Y si el niño llora

Menguará la luna

Para hacerle una cuna.

Y si el niño llora

Menguará la luna

Para hacerle una cuna.

And the nights

The moon is full

__

It is because the child

Is in a good mood.

And if the child cries,

The moon wanes

To make him a cradle.

And if the child cries,

The moon wanes

To make him a cradle.

***

Barith cursed himself, as he stood behind a tree. The boy had inherited some of the traits. Keen eyesight; keen hearing, perhaps even more if he wasn't careful. He was to gain the boy's trust, and bring him back to help their people. The boy, chosen by the one elf that knew of the evil that would come again. Unfortunately for Barith, he did not know the full story of his mission. The only task at hand was to help his people. 

"This is useless!" He cursed in elvish. "Why look for the boy, when would spend our time preparing for the battle. Finding the elf that had chosen the boy in the first place."

He pulled out a small wooden flute, and played a short tune. His appearance melted away to form an inconspicuous one. Now, he looked like an ordinary young man. Perfect.

***

****

A week later

"Would you all like to come to a small party? Ever since my parents had heard that Sirius Black was my choir teacher, they had all burst into laughter. I didn't understand, but they had proposed a small get together, and I am allowed to invite my friends. Your entire family is invited, and the party, will be held in October 12. Invitation only. From noon to 6 in the evening."

Ron had readily agreed, while the other had said they would ask their parents. The next day, Harry was glad to have heard that their parents and sons would be going. Ron warned Harry before hand that his twin brothers were quite a handful.

"That's alright, Ron. I'm sure it will be good fun."

Two days before the party, Harry had debated whether he should invite Draco. The two were both involved in special lessons with their teachers, even practiced duets, but they rarely exchanged pleasantries. Grasping the invitation, he crossed the room towards him. The said boy glanced questioningly at him.

Harry stood there for a few moments thinking on what to say first, before he struck out his hand forward to introduce himself.

"My name's Harry Potter. My family and I are having a small party, and I am allowed to invite… boys my age," Harry didn't want to say friend, since he wasn't sure whether he should implicate that word. "The other boys' are invited, and it would be splendid if you could come." He held out the invitation, and it was slowly taken from his hand.

"I'll be sure to come."

The statement was completely unexpected; that it took Harry awhile to realize what had happened. A small smile graced Draco's features, as he put the invitation in his bag. Harry smiled back cheerfully; glad to have seemingly made a friend.

***

****

A/N: End of chapter!! ^_^ YAY!! So, what'cha think?? The next chapter will consist of the party, and perhaps something more if I get lots of reviews! ^_^ **_IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!_**


	4. Stolen Child

****

Title: Figlio Perduto

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [AU] During an outing with his father at the young age of one, Harry has met an elf and is now linked to their brethren. Harry is now a young choir boy, who's singing will do more than enchant others. 

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: AAAHHH!! I'm so sorry!! It's been such a long time since I've updated any of my stories!! Please don't kill me!! ^_^ Okay, I'm not going to include any review answers to this chapter, and make it at least a page or two longer than the last one, which was 22 pages!! ^_^

ALSO! BEFORE YOU READ, I JUST WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR, THE LANGUAGE THAT BARITH IS SPEAKING IS ELVISH!! Not Latin, not Greek, not anything anyone is thinking. It is purely, and simply, **ELVISH**!! Thank you! ^_^

***

__

Where dips the rocky highland

Of Sleuth Wood in the lake

There lies a leafy island

Where flapping herons wake

The drowsy water-rats

There we've hid our fairy vats

Full of berries

And of reddest stolen cherries.

***

****

11:30 a.m.

"It's a lovely day for the party, don't you think?"

"Of course dear…"

"What's the matter James? You've been out of it for awhile."

"Nothing to worry about, dear." His face suddenly broke into a grin. 

"But my God! Sirius? A choir tutor? Who would've thought? He was terrible at singing! He drove the professors absolutely mad!"

"If I remember correctly, you were just as bad."

"Hey!"

***

****

At Malfoys' home

"Draco."

"Yes, father?"

"When does this party supposed to begin?"

"At noon."

"Very well, tell Victor to get the car ready. And call your mother down, she's been picking a dress for ages."

***

****

At Weasleys' home

"Fred! Give me my shirt back!"

"Why? It's going to be dreadfully hot, best get there shirtless."

"FRED!!"

"Er-- mum! Didn't see you there.. I was just handing my dear brother's shirt back."

Ron grinned smugly at Fred, before his shirt flew across the room hitting him smack in the face.

"Serves you right," his older brother muttered, as Ron spluttered a moment with the shirt.

Ron grumbled to himself, thanking the stars that his three older brothers weren't coming. Ginny, the youngest, was to be left at home, not that she cared much. She was having an important tea party with her favorite dolls to really care. Unfortunately, that just left him with himself, Fred and George.

***

__

Come away, oh human child

__

To the waters and the wild

With a fairy hand in hand

For the world's more full of weeping

Than you can understand.

***

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes mum."

Smiling down at her son, she said, "Go on dear, people will be arriving soon. Why don't you spend the rest of your time outside? It's a lovely day, I'm sure the walkways will seem wonderful!"

Eyes sparkling at the thought, he bid his mother goodbye, and headed straight for their large garden. The gardens and woodland walks in spring and early summer are the greatest joy of the place. Harry's grandfather, Sir John Ramsden, the sixth Baronet, was responsible for the creation of what was, at one time, considered to be the largest collection of species rhododendrons in Europe. 

He had the most wonderful setting in which to work, with the Terrace and the views of Scafell and the Lakeland hills to the east and south, and the land between the house and Ravenglass, which John, Lord Muncaster had planted with hardwood trees in the 1780s, providing the finest shelter from the prevailing winds. 

Harry favored a particular trail, which wound around, modeling a maze. Its walkway was the oldest, still carrying a few cobblestones here and there. Harry absolutely loved it. The sun shone cheerfully down at Harry, lighting his pathway. The whole atmosphere just made him want to burst into a light cheerful song. So… he did.

"As I was going through a garden gap,

who should I see but Dick Red-Cap!

A stick in hand and a stone in his throat.

If you'll tell me this riddle, I'll give you a groat."

He laughed delightedly at the silly song. His new friends would come over, his parents would meet their long time friend, and nothing could possibly go wrong! 

He slowly walked over to a tree. Sitting down, he leaned his back against the tree. The cool breeze, accompanying the warm sunlight, made Harry slip into dreamless sleep.

***

"This place is huge!"

"Ssshhh, George! Yes, it is rather… large. But it does not call for spontaneous yelling. Come along now."

Molly Weasley briskly led her children towards the entrance of the Potter's home. She rang the doorbell, and waited patiently. The sound of soft footsteps followed moments later, and Molly awaited a maid or butler disdainfully. To her complete surprise, Lily's smiling face greeted her.

'Now this is more like it. The real owner of the house answering.' Molly though satisfactorily.

"Hello, you must be Ron's mother. I'm Lily Potter. Please, come in."

Upon entering, her breath was taken away by the lavish settings. Seeing Molly's distracted state, Lily quickly turned to the other boys.

"Harry's outside," she whispered, "he's probably in our little maze. I'm sure you three can find him. Make it a game." She winked inspiringly at them.

Tiptoeing away, the bid their mum and quick goodbye, and raced outside. The large garden quickly caught their eye. 

"Me and Fred will take this way, you can go the other. We'll find him in no time."

The twins immediately took one of the many routes inside, while Ron uncertainly picked another close to the right. Unfortunately for both, they all ignored the old cobblestone pathway. The pathway… which Harry had taken.

***

"Hm.. Admirable home. These Potters' have the suitable taste."

Draco rolled his eyes behind his father. He always judged their status, and everything like that. Albeit, Draco did to, but he wasn't about to admit that. Walking towards the door, he rang the doorbell, and was greeted cordially by James.

"Lucius! What a surprise."

A nod. "James."

Remembering his manners, he invited them in. Addressing Draco's mother, "The other ladies are waiting inside the dining room." 

Taking this as her cue, she left them with a kiss on both the son and father's cheek. Draco irritably wiped at his cheek, knowing very well there was a large red mark on his skin. James saw that at the corner of his eye, and bent down to talk to Draco.

"The other children are outside, no doubt looking for Harry. Why don't you help?"

Smiling shyly, he nodded and quickly walked out. Only person left was Lucius. 

"Well, James, it seems we have things to catch up on."

"Indeed."

***

Draco hummed a small tune under his breath, as he neared the large garden. The place reeked of secret promises, adventures for young boys his age! His eyes scanned the pathways, wondering which one Harry would take. 

"He'd probably pick what I would." he confidently stated out loud.

He chose the old cobblestone road.

***

Whistling a cheerful tune, he arrived with a small group of adults and their children towards the door. One timid little boy wouldn't stop staring at him, so he tried a small casual whistling to show that he was harmless. The mother had answered the door, ushering them all in. Two sentences immediately told him all he needed to know.

"I'm afraid Harry's still in our garden, it is rather large. I'm making it into a sort of game, the object is, to find Harry."

__

Find Harry. 

A small grin curved into his face, his job was finally going to be finished.

***

__

Where the wave of moonlight glosses

The dim gray sands with light

By far off furthest Roses

We foot it all the night

Weaving olden dances

Mingling hands and mingling glances

Till the moon has taken flight

To and fro we leap

And chase the frothy bubbles

While the world is full of troubles

And is anxious in its sleep.

***

Draco's head swiveled this way and that, looking for some indication to where Harry was. _'Perhaps he's playing hide-and-seek.' _Standing determinedly, he vowed to find him first.

He walked for what seemed to take forever, until he stopped to take a break. Panting a bit, he shrugged off his jacket, and draped it over his shoulder. He wasn't about to be thrown off that easily, especially by one so small and frail like Harry. He set with a more brisk pace, unaware that yet another person took this route to look for Harry.

For more different intentions.

***

"The little bugger is gone!"

"Impossible, no one can hide from us."

"But he's not here!"

"Elementary, my dear..er-- Fred-son. He shan't give up so easily."

"Right you are, brother."

Both simultaneously puffed out their chests, and decided to cut through. Why take the pathway, when they could cut around?

***

Ron grumbled under his breath. Today was not a good day.

Barely walking through, he had encountered some long limbs from the trees surrounding him. He had carefully pulled one back for him to pass, and had successfully done so. But, when he let go, the limb had knocked over a small wasps' nest. The sound of buzzing immediately prompted him to run. And run he did.

He jumped over logs, small bushes, and yet, the persistent buzzing would not cease. He turned his head around to see how close they were, when one had flown up and stung him on his nose. The pain caused him to close his eyes, which of course, was a bad idea.

He tripped, and fell straight into a small pond. This only helped to throw off the wasps' but had made him come out soaking wet. That was one hour ago, and his coat was draped over his shoulder, much like Draco. His shoes had ceased making that squishing sound, although his shirt and shorts were rather damp. Swatting away a fly, he grumbled to himself.

A good day? I think not.

***

A barely discernible footstep sounded somewhere to the right of Draco. His head whipped around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Harry?" he called uncertainly.

No answer.

Shrugging to himself, he couldn't help but a imagine a tall shadow approaching Harry's quivering figure somewhere. Shaking his head from those ridiculous thoughts, he tried to hum a cheerful tune to take his mind away from producing any other frightening images.

***

__

'That was close' Barith thought to himself as he nimbly ran away. There were traces in the plants that showed which direction Harry had gone. A bent stem here, a broken twig there, obvious signs that many would have over looked. By now, he was far away from the boy. 

__

'He walks rather slowly; perhaps he is taking his time. Well, it makes it much more easier for me.'

He walked faster now, already sensing someone else near by. He smiled triumphantly, when he saw Harry's small cherubic face. A gentle smile graced his features, as a soft breeze toyed with his hair. The leaves of the large tree had stretched over to shade Harry from most of the sunlight.

Stepping closer, he bent down and held Harry's small hand before singing a small enchantment to guarantee Harry's cooperation.

__

"Come away, oh human child

To the waters and the wild

With a fairy hand in hand

For the world's more full of weeping

Than you can understand…"

Harry stirred slowly, and vibrant green eyes met clear brown ones. Harry sat up easily, ready to ask whom he was. Barith immediately gripped Harry's arm before he could run away.

"Let me go!"

Harry fought, as good as he could anyway. He tried kicking the man, or hitting his arm, but to no avail. Barith knew Harry wouldn't stop fighting. Frustrated, he bent down so he was eye level with Harry. Perhaps if he spoke in…

"Uuma dela!" he hissed frantically. "Dina, avarier!"

Harry ceased his kicking, opening his teary eyes, and looked up at the towering figure. Harry's eyes had gotten wider, registering the meaning.

"Yallume." he muttered under his breath.

Barith bent down, meeting Harry's eyes unflinchingly. "Harry," he spoke gently. "Please, come with me. I need you to help--"

At that moment, he was cut off from a yell behind him. Turning around quickly, he saw the boy that had almost seen him. Draco.

***

__

Where the wandering water gushes

From the hills above Glen-Car

In pools among the rushes

That scarce could bathe a star

We seek for slumbering trout

And whispering in their ears

Give them unquiet dreams

Leaning softly out

From ferns that drop their tears

Over the young streams.

***

Neville sighed for what seemed the millionth time. Ever since he came, he felt something.. Something bad that was going to happen. He remembered the man that had just joined their group, not even stopping to greet Harry's mother. Neville didn't like him, the minute he saw him, and showed it by staring at him to no end. Neville go tell the man was feeling uncomfortable with the shaky whistling, but it just made Neville even more suspicious of him.

He had lost sight of the man, but knew he hadn't left. He felt even worse, when he heard that Harry was somewhere in the garden. He couldn't share the same thought, thinking Harry was safe. He had spent the last 15 minutes debating whether to ask Harry's mother who the young man was. 

"Now or never." 

He stood up from the chair, and crossed the room to Lily. He cleared his throat uncertainly, but it got her attention. Turning around, she smiled down at Harry's friend.

"Ah, you must.. Neville, am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am.. I was just wondering if… well, you see, there was this young man that had come in with us.. And he didn't seem like he knew Harry's parents or anything… I think he's… well.. I could be wrong, but I think he might harm Harry!"

The smile on Lily's face faltered, before completely fading. The man, who she was talking to, Sirius, had overheard Neville's shaky explanation and glanced at Lily. Her face had turned pasty, and met his eyes. He nodded imperceptibly, and quickly headed outside.

Lily bent down to Neville's level, putting both hands on his shoulders.

"Neville," she whispered urgently, "Are you sure? This man… how did he look like?"

Neville blushed, but thought hard. He found, to his utter disappointment, that he couldn't remember. He gulped, taking in her distraught sight. "I-I can't remember…"

She tried to smile reassuringly at Neville, and stood up. She knew this had happened before, but with other families. Kidnappers would come in, kidnapping wealthy children, and demand ransoms. Most kidnappers had received the money, and returned the child relatively unharmed. She suddenly shuddered, as she remembered a long time friend who had her son kidnapped. He was older than Harry, only nine. 

He was returned but… he had been tortured to say the least. _'Raped, was more like it.'_ she thought grimly. Others children had been murdered on the spot. She gently steered Neville into a chair, and immediately sought out for James. He was in a corner, discussing something with one of the men. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around with a smiling face.

Seeing her grave expression, he politely excused himself, motioning for them to talk outside. 

"What's wrong?"

Lily spilled out exactly what Neville said, how Sirius took off, and her personal fears about what could happen. Suddenly, she griped James's hand.

"James! The other boys!"

Snapping his head back, from staring at the darkening pathways, he immediately tore into the pathways. Lily was unsure whether to call the others, she didn't want to worry them if it was really nothing but…

She sighed, rubbing her temples. She would wait 15 minutes. Yes, 15 minutes, if not, then… she'd have to tell the parents.

***

__

Away with us he's going

The solemn-eyed

He'll hear no more the lowing

Of the calves on the warm hillside

Or the kettle on the hob

Sing peace into his breast

Or see the brown mice bob

Round and round the oatmeal chest.

***

Draco took in Harry's red face, the unshed tears, before his eyes trailed down to the firm grip it had on Harry's small arm.

"LET HIM GO!!"

Barith stood up quickly, not in the least bit intimidated. But if he were to gain the boy's trust, it wouldn't be well if he were to hurt one of the boy's friends. Stepping back, he whispered something that only Harry could hear.

"I'll be back for you, Harry."

With that, he sprinted off, faster than they could see. Still breathing angrily, Draco ran towards Harry, immediately asking if he was all right. Harry nodded mutely, still staring at the spot Barith had run to. Shaking his head, he turned towards Draco and tried to give a reassuring smile. It turned into a grimace.

There was sudden rustling from the bushes, making Draco narrow his eyes. The three Weasley boys had fought their way through.

"Blimey, is everyone alright? I heard someone yelling… drat, Draco found Harry first."

"Nice show, old chap." Fred held out his hand towards George.

"Same to you, old chum."

Draco kept what happened a secret from the boys, knowing very well he'd have to at least tell Harry's parents if they didn't know already. Harry glanced back while Draco wasn't looking, he could almost feel Barith's keen eyes looking at him. Harry didn't know whether to trust him… he'd just have to see.

***

__

For he comes, the human child

To the waters and the wild

With a fairy hand in hand

For the world's more full of weeping

Than you can understand.

***

****

A/N: END OF CHAPTER FOUR! YAYNESS!!

I was going to keep on, like when the other adults were gonna come in, but I decided to save that for the next chapter… since it's been such a long wait, here's a little small cookie crumb of a future chapter!! ^_^

**__**

Inquisitive green eyes looked back at him, "What's wrong Draco?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, putting both hands on Harry's shoulder, and slammed him into the wall. 

"I know what your thinking, Harry, and its stupid! It's bloody stupid!"

THAT'S ALL YOU GET!! ^_^ HAHAHAHAH!!

Lol… I'm playing, but really, that part is going to be somewhere in the chapter… I'm already working on it. "Bless The Child" will be updated, soon, I PROMISE!! **_IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOU'RE EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!_**


	5. Music of the Night

****

Title: Figlio Perduto

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [AU] During an outing with his father at the young age of one, Harry has met an elf and is now linked to their brethren. Harry is now a young choir boy, who's singing will do more than enchant others. 

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: Okay, it's a long time since I've updated, and I realize that but I have quite a number of stories in the making.. I shall NOT give up! Forward to the next chapter!

***

__

Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation 

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination 

Silently the senses abandon their defenses 

Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor 

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender 

Turn your face away from the garish light of day 

Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light 

And listen to the music of the night 

***

__

"I'll be back for you, Harry." 

That one sentence remained with Harry for a several months. That incident seemed like a distant memory to his parents and friends, but to Harry, it was like a warning of sorts. 

Harry stared out the window, blowing air as the window fogged up. He had continued his choir lessons with renewed vigor. Ever since the incident, Harry felt different. Strange things started to happen, things that Harry almost believed he made happen. The most vivid thing that happened, was during choir lessons in the cathedral.

****

Flashback

__

"We've been working on Pie Jesu for quite awhile. And Mr. Flitwick has agreed to listen to us."

Sirius had been teaching them Pie Jesu for a few weeks. All the boys from ages 6 to 9 would be singing this song. Harry and Draco would do the main parts. The choir boys were standing behind Harry and Draco, nervously pulling at their robes. Harry, trying to ignore the itching, glanced nervously at Mr. Flitwick, who was patiently watching as Sirius said he would cue them when to begin.

Sirius held out three fingers, counting down. Harry stood near the middle on the right side, while Draco stood near the middle on the left side. Green eyes watched the fingers, and at one, the choir of boys began singing softly the background. Harry took a deep breath and sang.

"Pie jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu,

Qui tollis peccata mundi

Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem"

Here, Draco raised his head, and sang.

__

"Pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu, pie Jesu"

Harry joined in with Draco, and both sang together harmoniously.

"Qui tollis peccata mundi,

Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem"

The two boys faded quietly, as the choir sang out.

"Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei,"

__

Not missing a beat, the boys repeated: 

'Qui tollis peccata mundi,

Dona eis requiem, dona eis requiem'

Alternating with the choir, they switched off. Far off, Sirius smiled proudly. He had taught them well. Finally, the ending of the song was coming, and once again noth Harry and Draco sang.

__

"Sempiternam"

Harry by himself sang the last two words. "Requiem.. Sempiternam.."

And this is where it happened, as Harry sang the last two words, the bells of the Cathedral started chiming, and the newly hung flower adorning the walls of the church were slowly but steadily blooming. Harry was the first to notice, eying them with fear. The choir boys, Sirius, and Mr. Flitwick were unaware, all listening to Harry sing.

Except one person. Draco. He had seen Harry's eyes widen, and followed his line of vision to the flowers. Harry ended the song as discreetly as he could, and avoided Draco's eyes as if he didn't know about it.

****

End of Flashaback

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around. Draco's face gazed back at him. 

"Something wrong, Harry?" 

"No, I'm alright." 

Draco looked ready to say something but seemed to think better of it. Shrugging, he grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him to class. 

***

"Hello boys. Have a nice weekend? Well, I'm sure you've all practiced like I've instructed, eh?" 

The silence told him that most had neglected to. Grinning with surprise news, he cleared his throat dramatically. 

"As you know, the feast day of St. Francis is coming up on October four, two weeks from now. And.." he paused for dramatic effect. 

"We were asked to sing in the York Minster Cathedral, the largest gothic cathedral in Northern Europe!" 

Many of the boys erupted with excited whispers. It was immediately silenced when Sirius raised his hand to say more. "We were not only asked to sing at the mass, but to do the finale. I've thought through this, weighing certain boys who will do the final solo with the Chairman of the Board who helps fund this. He will personally talk with the boy selected after class, seeing if he agrees." 

He paused. "Another choir will be there, a girls choir to be exact. I'm sure you boys will behave, this girls choir is a very prestigious one, having traveled around Europe for important events." 

Harry grinned as he heard Ron make a small snort from behind his arms about the girls. Turning his attention back to Sirius, he wondered who would do the solo.

***

Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams 

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before 

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar 

And you'll live as you've never lived before 

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you 

Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you 

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind 

In this darkness which you know you cannot fight 

The darkness of the music of the night 

***

After classes, they all had lunch outside. It was getting a bit cool, but it only prompted sweaters for them to wear. Through a mouthful of food, Ron addressed their group, with its newest addition, Draco Malfoy. 

"D'you reckon Sirius will make us sing and let the other instructors judge?" 

Harry eyed the mouthful in Ron's mouth disdainfully, turning his head away to face Draco, who was going to answer Ron's open question. 

"Don't be silly, Weasley. He just said the boy was already picked. I, for one, think it's going to be one of the older boys." Murmurs of agreement came from the rest, but Ron was not to be outdone. 

"I think Harry could be the one." 

All eyes swiveled to Harry, as he nervously swallowed his food. "Me? That's not going to happen, Ron. You know that." 

His tone blatantly said the topic was over, so the boys resorted to talking about other things. 'It would be nice to sing, though. 

__

I know there's no chance of me being picked but…

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Draco's eyes staring at him. He gave a small smile back to the blonde-haired boy, but it was not wholly returned. Frowning, Harry wondered what was wrong but decided he'd find out about it later. Right now, he just wanted to think about the upcoming event at York Minster Cathedral, and who would get to sing. 

__

'There's no chance of me getting it!' 

They boys soon finished eating lunch, and trudged back inside. The lessons practiced were no longer following the schedule, the event at York Minster Cathedral was weighing heavily on everyone's minds, and preparations were quickly set. The songs pulled out, teachers straining the boys to perfection, and so on and so forth. Worry from singing in sync, to what robes would they be wearing?

It all passed like a blur for Harry, caught up in the rush. He smiled, and for the first time, forgot all about that young man that visited him.

***

__

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world 

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before 

Let your soul take you where you long to go 

Only then can you belong to me 

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication 

Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation 

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in 

To the harmony which dreams alone can write 

The power of the music of the night 

***

"Mr. Potter."

It was more of a statement than a question but Harry obediently zipped up his backpack, and turned to a strict looking woman. Small glasses were tipped at the end of her nose as she stared down at him. All the other students had already walked home, but Harry had taken his time in assembling his bag.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"The Chairman of the Board would like a word with you."

Hardly believing what this could mean, Harry nodded and followed the woman to the main office. He hadn't anything wrong that he could think of, and he hardly dared to think why he would be going to Sirius. He eyed the woman, wondering if she would divulge something or at least give some clue as to what Sirius wanted to say to him, she didn't seem too mean---

****

CRASH!

"You impertinent little boy! Can you not see me here? You should be heading home this very moment! Not gallivanting around with no supervision! You will head home immediately, or I shall personally see you there! Understood?"

The terrified little boy looked at Harry oddly before he nodded his head quickly and skirted slowly around them, mainly to avoid the woman.

__

Okay.. perhaps she was just a tad mean---

"Hurry up, boy!"

The boy blinked before hurrying, and disappearing around the corner.

__

Correction.. she was downright cruel! If Sirius sent her to get me, than it has to be terrible!

The unnamed woman, straightened up a bit, and gave a silent motion for Harry to follow. After what felt like an eternity, they reached his office. She knocked on the door twice, and his muffled 'Come in!' was heard. She opened the door for Harry, nodding briefly to Sirius.

"Thank you for bringing him here, Minerva."

She nodded once and left. At this point, Harry had taken a seat in front of the chairman's desk, twiddling his thumbs from nervousness. The man before him was not someone Harry had expected. He expected a stern man, probably in the middle ages, with a stern air about him. What he saw before him now.. was different.

The Chairman of the Board looked as old as time. A wizened face, with a snow white beard that seemed stretch far below the desk he was sitting behind. He, like Minerva, was wearing glasses, the shape as half-moon. Twinkling blue eyes regarded him from behind the glasses, before offering Harry an assuring smile.

"Allow me to introduce myself as Chairman of the Board. Otherwise known as, Albus Dumbledore." He leaned forward, "Harry, do you like singing?"

That was.. sudden. "Er.. Yes, sir."

"I'm sure you, as have the other boys, heard Sirius's announcement in class today. I have picked the boy, and it is you," he paused for Harry to absorb this, "I do not want to frighten you, but this is indeed an important event. And I would like to stress how much you will have to practice at this."

Harry gulped, but nodded resolutely. Seeing this, Albus smiled indulgently, breaking the tension.

"Of course, I trust your ability, since you seem to have a knack for it. After classes, you are to come to my office, and Sirius will be here to have practices in the York Minster Cathedral. It is being worked on, hired workers are paid to furnish it for the big event. You will be relatively alone if you ignore those putting up things. I believe it best to start practicing, so first real practice will be tomorrow."

Harry nodded, feeling a bit dazed about how fast things were progressing. "Will the other boys get to come to the York Minster Cathedral to practice too?"

Albus seemed to think about this for a moment, "They will, but not very soon. They will get a chance to practice here, but we will just focus on the finale for now. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then, you may leave Harry." 

Harry could feel those blue eyes staring at him as he turned and left. To say the least, Dumbledore was certainly the eccentric type. He did some nice though, and if Harry had the chance, he was almost positive he would enjoy the grandfatherly likeness of the man. As he left the office, he couldn't wait to tell his mum about the good news, they'd be overjoyed! And his friends, '_wait till they find out too!'_

***

__

Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation 

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination 

Silently the senses abandon their defenses 

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you 

Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you 

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind 

In this darkness which you know you cannot fight 

The darkness of the music of the night 

***

When Harry had gotten home and told the good news, his parents were very happy for him. They all planned to eat out in celebration. While they were eating, James suddenly had an idea.

"After we eat, why don't pay a visit to the Cathedral, hm? We could take a look, and Harry might get a chance to sing us a tune or two, why do you say Harry?"

Harry suddenly felt shy about singing in front of his parents, and only nodded to please his parents. Lily could tell her son was shy about the whole thing, and she patted his back comfortingly. The three finished eating, and got in the car to head to the Cathedral.

***

"Grumpy old women." he muttered under his breath.

The same boy who had fearfully ran from Minerva, was still walking on the sidewalk. The only difference... he wasn't really a boy. Barith always was a master of disguise, using Elven magic of course. He was hoping to run into Harry and somehow convince him of coming with him.

So close to achieving, and he lost it! Barith already thought hunting the boy down was a waste of time when he could be helping his people, '_but they foolishly believe-- Ugh! It was ludicrous! Why couldn't they see that? The boy had talent, he could admit that, but to put their entire existence and trust-- it was unthinkable! '_

That woman and Harry had kept on walking, not thinking Barith would follow. Of course, who would think a little boy so chastised by her tongue to return? But then again, they wouldn't be able to hear him. Elves feet were so light, you could barely hear them. Barith idly wondered if it was the same for Harry.

No matter, he thought to himself, I know now how to find him. To have a chance at talking with him at least. York Minster Cathedral, I'll be there. I'll have to check the location, then I will be ready. October 4 is when Harry will learn.

Ending his train of thought, Barith pulled out his flute and played a quick melody. His boyish appearance melted away replaced by the same image he took when he first visited Harry in the park. And set off into the night--- straight towards York Minster Cathedral. 

***

The road narrowed and the Shambles drew the Potters' in like welcoming arms. At first it loomed above them. Approaching and entering it changed to yet another embrace. The stain glass windows couldn't be appreciated much in the night, but you could imagine their brilliance if only for a second. Yes, the York Minster Cathedral was quite the sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it James? Just beautiful!"

James could only nod, a look of awe still on his face as he hastily parked. The three of them headed into the Cathedral, glancing up at the immense cathedral before they walked in entrance. Upon entering, they took in the large space inside. Rows and rows of pews set strategically around. Everything was extravagantly decorated, and being inside.. the sheer volume of the place itself was breathtaking. 

James and Lily walked on ahead, seating themselves in the very front pew silently. Harry was still taking his time, reverently eying the place, trying to take it all in at once. Only a few candles were lit around the place, so you couldn't see much. But for a split moment, Harry could've sworn seeing a figure in the back. Thinking it was just the shadows, Harry hurried to the front of the Cathedral.

"Perhaps you should just sing one tune you've learned Harry, we might not be allowed to be in here." James stated wisely. Harry nodded, and ran a list of songs through his head. He couldn't seem to pick one, something his mum did not miss.

"Harry, why don't you sing one of those songs you've written."

Harry looked surprised. "I haven't written any songs, mum."

It was Lily's turn to look surprised. "Harry.. I hear you singing it to yourself in your room, humming some under your breath, don't you notice?"

In fact, Harry didn't know at all. It was just those types of nonsense songs you hum under your breath, and aren't aware of. He shook his head negative to his mum, and she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, you would sing this particular song most of the time. I don't know the words, but I remember you singing two words," she paused as she tried to say the words correctly, "Figlio Perduto."

At this Harry's eyes glazed over, and returned to normal. Neither of his parents had noticed this, but one person did. Barith.

Barith hadn't expected to see Harry there. As tempting as it was to get Harry, he didn't. He would wait for October 4. Then he could explain everything to Harry, and he would go with Barith. By this time, Barith had used the shadows to his advantage and crept behind the altar to see Harry and his parents better. He heard the exchange and thought this unusual too. However, it was unimportant to him so he waited for Harry to sing.

Harry hummed the tune first, and soon the melody seemed to swim around the very cathedral itself, without the aid of Harry's voice. James and Lily stared in wonder, as the sweet tune rang through the church, before they heard Harry begin to sing.

***

__

"Muri die vento

Notte e scesa

__

Padre e figlio sono insiem

Con un cavallo

Vanno avanti

In questa grande oscurita

Ma ad un tratto

Il bimbo trema

Dalla paura

Freddo si fa

Padre oh Padre

Tu non hai visto

Re degli elfi

Ecolo la.."

***

Barith's ears perked up at the sound of Harry's voice. Clearly, there was more to Harry Potter than met the eye. He turned his head slightly, eying the things that were being affected. The figures in the stain glass seemed to be.. animate. Barith blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the image. He took a closer look, and they seemed to be as still as before. Just a trick of the light, that's all..

***

__

"Figlio perduto,

Vuoi fare un gioco?

Giota ti porto?

Vieni con me

Padre oh padre,

__

Hai gia sentito

Cosa mi dice

E che vuol' far'?

Figlio perduto,

Se tu non vieni

lo usero la forza che ho

Padre oh padre

Re degli elfi

Mi sta toccando,

Male mi fa.."

***

The last words lingered in the air, and faded. Harry smiled to himself, as James and Lily clapped loudly. He grinned as James pretended to cry dramatically. He took a deep breath, and walked towards his parents.

The Potters' walked out of the house, talking happily, Harry's parents voicing their pride openly. Barith waited only for the lights of the car to disappear before heading out. What had taken place was something to tell the Elders'. 

__

"I'll be back for you Harry." he whispered into the night. The very same words he whispered to Harry the first time they met.

***

__

You alone can make my song take flight 

__

Help me make the music of the night

The darkness of the music of night

The power of the music of night

***

****

A/N: END OF CHAPTER SIX!! YAY!!

Sheesh.. I have the sudden urge to erase everything and change it completely! -_-.. I hope you all like it though, if it may seem rushed or anything, I apologize for that. But I just wanted to update this story as soon as possible, to keep it going. ~_^

I hope you all like this chapter, and I'll be working hard to get out the next ones. **_IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!_**


	6. Elvenpath

****

Title: Figlio Perduto

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [AU] During an outing with his father at the young age of one, Harry has met an elf and is now linked to their brethren. Harry is now a young choir boy, who's singing will do more than enchant others. 

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: Ack! It's been awhile. Okay, well I apologize for the long wait! ^_^ I'm glad everyone likes this story! As you know, I love A/U's so I'm glad this one is turning out great. 

Harry is 12, and Ron and Draco are 13! I MUST REPEAT, THIS ALSO **ISN'T A SLASH**, SINCE THERE'S A PART THAT MIGHT SUGGEST THAT.. THEY'RE JUST REALLY GOOD FRIENDS! **LIKE BROTHERS**! Thank you!

***

__

In the sheltering shade of the forest

Calling calming silence

Accompanied only by the full moon

The howling of a night wolf

And the path under my bare feet...

...The Elvenpath

***

It looked just as he remembered it. It was a city built into the forest. From the top most tree to deep under ground. Buildings were built into the trees themselves in a rough circle around a clearing. In the clearing were a few elves playing music. There was an entrance, he could see that led underground. For shelter against any harm that might befall them. Barith was glad to be back, feeling more happy at home than he had ever been.

He nimbly hurried inside, to speak quickly to the elders.

***

__

Hearing music from the deepest forest

Songs as a seduction of sirens

The elf-folk is calling me

***

A week passed by quickly for Harry, focused on practicing for singing. When his friends found out they were ecstatic for him, and Draco even started singing For He's a Jolly Good Fellow, prompting the other boys to join in to. Harry tended to go overboard with the practice and would've lost his voice pretty fast if his friends hadn't stopped him for resting time. Sometimes, though, when Harry and Draco were left alone, there was always an oppressive atmosphere. Draco would eye him intensely but remain quiet, and Harry unsure of what to do, kept silent and avoided his eyes.

Harry didn't have much time to brood on it though, as his days were getting far more busy. After classes, he would hurriedly run towards the office, Sirius would be waiting as usual, and they would head to the Cathedral. They ran through a few songs, having yet decided which one. Sirius seemed reluctant to do this, as doing things last minute for such a big occasion wasn't the wisest thing to do, but it was just so hard to pick. His parents encouraged Harry much, but insisted that since he'd been practicing nearly all day, he should rest and not sing all the time, or else he'd tire his voice.

Harry got tired of hearing that all the time, and would walk off on his own sometimes. And, during these times, Harry would remember that young man. He always had the sudden urge to just look for him, and find out who he was. He never did of course, that wasn't the smartest thing to do anyway. Just finish with big event at the Cathedral, find out what's going on with Draco, and.. _'everything will be fine. right?'_

***

__

Tapio, Bear-king, Ruler of the forest

Mielikki, Bluecloak, Healer of the ill and sad

Open the gate and let me follow the uncarven path

***

"That's enough for today, Draco."

"Yes, sir."

Draco wiped the light sweat from his brow, putting down his saber. He had been learning to fence a few years ago, with his esteemed tutor, Severus Snape. It would help Draco in the long run, but he didn't know that as of yet. He was quite the fencer, and had competed in at least three competitions. Draco picked up a cold glass of juice from a table in the large room, and drank two big gulps. He sighed in contentment, and bid his tutor goodbye. Fencing was fun, but the required uniform for it always made Draco feel very hot. 

He swiftly ran to his room to shower and change into new clothes. Perhaps he could call one of his friends over or come to their house. It was only Saturday, and after fencing lessons, Draco was always bored. Normally, he would've thought to go to Harry's house, but frankly, he didn't know anymore. Ever since that incident with the singing, Draco was shocked. Judging from Harry's reaction, he hadn't expected that to happen either. After the initial shock, Draco was ready to accept it, but was a little bit angry to see that Harry hadn't come to him to tell.

It wasn't that what Harry did was spooky, it was that Harry hadn't come to tell him. Forcing the thoughts from his head, he stripped off his clothes and got in the readied shower he prepared whilst in his thoughts. It'd already been a week, and Harry hadn't said a thing. 

__

'I guess I should make the first move.. Harry's obviously not going to bring it up… it's settled then, I'm going to go over there and give Harry a piece of my mind!'

***

__

The way to the lands

Where as a hero I stand

The path where Beauty met the Beast

Elvenpath

It's the honesty of these worlds

Ruled by magic and mighty swords

That makes my soul long for the past

Elvenpath

***

Licking the last bit of sweet syrup of peach cobbler on his spoon, Harry thanked his mother and gave her a big compliment on the taste. Smiling down at her son, she ruffled his hair, and spoke gently, "Harry, why don't you go visit your garden? It's been awhile since the last time you visited, hasn't it?"

Nodding, he bid his mother goodbye and walked out through the back. He steered clear from the garden, and instead, made to the right, walking a few paces towards a tall brick wall. Over the wall, there were other large houses as theirs, but if you kept walking along the wall, you would you ivy creeping up over the expanse of the wall. Harry walked on the familiar path, and stopped in front of the brick wall, a long ways back from the house. 

He put his hands under the leaves and began to pull and push them aside. Thick as the ivy hung, it nearly all was a loose and swinging curtain. It showed a wooden door with and iron keyhole. Harry bent down, biting down on his lower lip gently in concentration as he surveyed the flower bushes planted at the foot of the wall. A flash of rusted iron caught his eye, and he pulled out the key. Muttering a small 'Aha!' he pushed the key in and pushed open the door. Inside, was a large garden, four walls around it. It was the sweetest, most mysterious-looking place anyone could imagine. 

The high walls which shut it in were covered with the leafless stems of climbing roses, which were so thick that they were matted together. All the ground was covered with grass of a wintry brown, and out of it grew clumps of bushes which were surely rose-bushes if they were alive. There were numbers of standard roses which had so spread their branches that they were like little trees. There were other trees in the garden, and one of the things which made the place look strangest and loveliest was that climbing roses had run all over them and swung down long tendrils which made light swaying curtains, and here and there they had caught at each other or at a far-reaching branch and had crept from one tree to another and made lovely bridges for themselves.

There were the grass paths that Harry remembered walking on multiple times when he first discovered this place, and in one or two corners there were alcoves of evergreen with stone benches or all moss-covered flower-urns in them. Enjoying the tranquil mood the garden brought, Harry walked towards the stone bench, and lay down on it, just staring up at the sky. Watching the clouds pass over seemed to make Harry's eyes drowsy, and he couldn't help it-- he fell asleep.

***

__

The moonwitch took me to a ride on a broomstick

Introduced me to her old friend home gnome

Told me to keep the sauna warm for him

***

"--Edward shall drive you there, Draco. Call when you are ready to leave. And remember your manners."

"Yes, mother. May I go now?"

Sighing, Narcissa gave her son a smile, and nodded. Her little boy was growing up quickly.. Watching her son run out, she headed towards her favorite room. It held a grand piano that had belonged to her mother, who used to play the sweetest melodies on it. She pulled back the stool, and sat down to play.

__

Memories.. Light the colors of my mind..

***

__

At the grove I met the rest - the folk of my fantasies

Bilbo, Sparhawk, goblins and pixies

Snowman, Willow, trolls and the seven dwarves

The path goes forever on

***

****

Ding Dong!

Calling Lily that he was to get it, James walked towards the front door and opened it. He met the eager young face of Draco Malfoy at his doorstep. 

"Good day, Mr. Potter. Is Harry here? I was hoping I could see him to play.." _please say yes, please say yes!_

Smiling, James nodded and ushered him in. "So you must be a friend of Harry's.."

"Draco Malfoy." Draco supplied.

"Ah, yes, Young Draco. Well, I think Harry went out back to his garden. Would you mind me just giving you the directions? I need to get back to working."

Shaking his head no, he made sure to listen to the instructions and thanked him. Walking out into the back, he saw the brick wall, and walked along. Having walked a good five minutes, he noticed the bare spot on the otherwise ivy-covered wall. Upon reaching it, he hesitantly pulled it open. The sight that greeted him made Draco pause. Harry had had the same reaction when he first came on it. '_This is Harry's garden?' _he asked himself incredulously. Walking slowly to take in everything, Harry came around to see his friend dozing on the bench, sleeping on his side, with his knees pulled closer towards his body. 

Grinning, he walked forward, and gently shook Harry to wakefulness. Sleepy green eyes met amused blue ones. Harry yawned, and rubbed both of his eyes. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." he said simply.

"Oh. Well," grasping at something to talk about, "Have you seen my garden?" _That was a stupid thing to say.. He's sitting in my garden, of course he's seen it! Stupid Harry!_

"Er.. Yes, I've seen it Harry…"

Lengthy pause.

Both boys burst out laughing simultaneously, absolutely no reason except for the absurdity of Harry's question. The laughter seemed to break the tension and Harry was glad for that. When their laughter ceased, Draco regarded his friend coolly. Sitting around in the garden, brought back the incident in the other maze-like garden when Draco found that man gripping Harry's arm. Feeling intimidated, he scooted close towards Harry slowly, something Harry did not notice.

Coincidently, Harry was thinking of the same incident, and wondered where that man was and what he was doing now. He understood what he was saying but how could that be. Accidentally speaking aloud, he murmured a sentence. "I wonder where he is now?"

Snapping his head up, Draco looked at Harry sharply. "Who?"

Realizing his slip, Harry flushed and said it was nothing, standing up to face one of the brick walls with a hanging rose on it, his back turned to Draco. But Draco knew exactly what Harry was talking about, and wasn't easily thrown off. Draco narrowed his eyes, swiftly turning Harry around with his hands, and pushed him against the wall, crushing that one rose. 

"I know what your thinking Harry, and it's stupid! It's bloody stupid!"

Harry stared back, wincing now and then at the pain in his back. If Draco noticed, he didn't lessen his grip. "What are you thinking? That guy was some nutcase! I don't know what he told you, or if he told you anything, but if he did, it's all lies! And you believe it?"

Draco paused, catching his breath, but wasn't finished. "None of them know, do they? Well, I do! And I'm going to do something about it! From now on, I'll keep such an eye on you.." he trailed off threateningly. He stepped back from Harry, eying him angrily.

Angry also at the outburst, Harry retorted, "Are you quite finished!?"

"Actually, no! Harry, I saw what happened in that place, when we were performing for Flitwick! I saw it! And it's okay, I don't care! Whatever you can do, it doesn't matter! But it bloody hell matters when you didn't tell me! What kind of friend is that!?"

Harry looked back at him shocked. Gulping visibly, as he saw the hurt in Draco's eyes, he leaned back against the wall, sliding down. "I-I didn't know what to do.. I never knew I could do it! I swear I didn't! I didn't know what you would think.. I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with a freak.. I just thought you'd forget it.. I'm so sorry! I never meant.. I never meant anything!"

Draco sighed tiredly, and sat down in front of Harry. "I just wanted you to trust me Harry, we're still friends aren't we? Just don't.. let's just forget this happened." Standing up hurriedly, Draco offered his hand for Harry to take. When Harry reached out, Draco helped him up and both leaned in towards each other, glad their friendship was still intact.

"Well, I'm famished. Would you like something to eat? My mum had just baked a wonderful peach cobbler!"

"Sure! Race you there!"

Both boys grinned, and raced out of the garden, Draco beating Harry by a hair. Their friendship was renewed, for the two would need it. Especially for what was going to happen in one week. October Four, the day were secrets were told, and bonds were tested.

***

__

The way to the lands...

***

"Xavier will make his move soon. Our race will surely end without that boy."

"But elders--"

"Why is it, that you do not trust this boy, Barith?"

"I fail to see how he could possibly help us. He has no fighting powers, or anything that I can speak of."

"He has friends that are attracted to his innocence. One in particular is also worthy. He can fight, can he not?"

"Yes, one of Harry's friends are able in fighting but--"

"And this boy, Harry, his power to animate things. It can aid us. He was destined to help us."

Defeated in the small debate, Barith nodded. "I will bring him here October four. Seven days from today, but I must say, he will be missed. And his friend, he will most likely follow."

"So be it."

***

__

As I return to my room

And as sleep takes me by my hand

Madrigals from the woods

Carry me to neverland

In this spellbound night

The world's an elvish sight

In this spellbound night

The world's an elvish sight

***

****

A/N: The end of this chapter!! YAY! FINALLY!! I'm so sorry it took so long! It would've came out sooner, if it weren't for my laptop!! ::glares at her laptop:: it erased this chapter three times!! THREE TIMES!!?!? I AM SO PISSED!!

ALSO!! Since I got this out so late, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen in the next chapter!

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: 

Draco reveals to everyone how good a fencer he is when practice is disrupted, after a crook comes inside from just robbing a jewelry store. Harry is held hostage to the crook.. Until Draco shows the fine skills of fencing.

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!


	7. You messed with the wrong choir boy!

****

Title: Figlio Perduto

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [AU] During an outing with his father at the young age of one, Harry has met an elf and is now linked to their brethren. Harry is now a young choir boy, who's singing will do more than enchant others. 

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: Hello all! It's been awhile, eh? I'm having to type all this on Notepad since there's something seriously wrong with my Microsoft Works.. grr... I'll just have to wait for August, I'm getting me a new laptop! ^_^ Yay!! Not this one, who's driving me nuts. I can get out chapters sooner.. *sigh* anyway, on to the chapter!!

WAIT! Before you go on, I've used Madame Pomfrey but not as a Head Nurse... Just to let you know! ^_^ Also, I'm going to throw in mild Ron/Hermione in here. Just mild. ^-^

***

The next day, Monday, proved to be just as busy as the following days would be. Practices were tough, cold glasses of water ready at hand, tutors going hoarse from showing how fast or slow the songs should be. It was just another typical day. However busy, the days still trailed on. When not singing, they were taught musical theories, and the quick beats and notes. Surely such a big event needed much practice, but the boys were nearly collapsing with exhaustion. And if they were drilled hard, it was nothing compared to Harry. Sirius, stern but compassionate, always found something wrong with what Harry was singing. He many minuscule adjustments, but it was driving Harry crazy. Far from being deterred, of course, Harry embraced this new challenge, and was glad that his friends backed him up.

It was already Wednesday now, and their tutors seemed to be getting tougher with the practices. They knew they're students were tired, but had promised their weary students that they planned a big surprise for them when the big event was over. It heartened the young boys' hearts, but the time it took getting there seemed to last an eternity. They were graciously taking a break from singing, to listen to a new announcement from Sirius.

"The Chairman has decided to extend a courteous gesture to the Girl Choir, and they will be staying at a hotel. They're practices will be spent with us, during our practices, meaning we must double our effort to be impressive," He suddenly winked conspiratorially at the boys, "I'm sure one of you lucky boys will be hoping to impress a young girl."

There were a few nervous chuckles, and snorts at the very idea. Harry smiled behind his hand when he noticed Ron rolling his eyes, but his ears taking a pink tinge.

"They will be arriving here tomorrow, that's why you have noticed how hard we've worked you. They will be coming in the afternoon, meeting us at the Cathedral itself to practice. I must stress, that all of you be on your best behavior. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, now that that's been taken care of, we can go back to practice some more."

The boys groaned, and gladly followed Sirius out the door.

***

"Girls, quiet down. The bus is nearing the Cathedral, and I expect you all to be behaved. Are there any questions?"

A hand rose.

"Yes, Miss Patil?"

"Are the boys going to be our age?"

"Yes, Miss Patil, but I don't see how that has anything to--"

A hand rose.

"Yes, Miss Bones?"

"Are they cute boys?"

"Why I never--"

A hand rose.

"My cousin had sneaked a preview at one of their practices'--"

"Miss Brown!--"

"And she said that all of the boys were cute! Especially--"

"That is enough! You girls will not be gallivanting around with these boys, who obviously have much more manners from this display," The girls immediately quieted down, "You all will behave, or you will be immediately sent back, is that understood?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." came the subdued voices.

"And as for your question Miss Bones, Miss Brown is correct. They **are** cute boys." A small wink and grin was awarded to her girls, before they all giggled helplessly. In the back, a young girl, by the name of Hermione Granger, couldn't help but giggle along with the other girls. Beside her, sat Lavender Brown, who had leaked out that her cousin had sneaked a preview. Lavender nudged Hermione in the side, whispering closely.

"I'm hoping to catch a cute one, eh, Hermione? How about you?"

"Lavender! You act like we're going fishing, for God's sake."

"Oh, 'Mione, don't you see? That's exactly what I'm doing," she laughed, "just reel them in."

Hermione grinned at her friend, but she doubted any of the boys would like her back. She wasn't exactly sure about how to talk with a boy. She usually ended up insulting their intelligence, which wasn't the best approach. Deep down, she was wondering for someone to spar verbally with her. Someone who wouldn't easily take it, and maybe she get past the whole distancing herself, and actually get along with them. Who would ever take that? 

She'd be surprised.

***

"And one.. two.. three!"

Sirius was pleased to note that his boys were getting much better. They sang together, softly, then steadily rising. His eyes trailed along the boys, motioning his hands to certain boys to get them to sing either higher, or softer, etc. The boys more or less could understand Sirius movements by now, and didn't need him to speak out loud. He watched Harry, who stood near the right side, singing the upper line. The entire song everyone was singing was in Latin, which would've been hard to teach if they hadn't had capable tutors on hand.

Apart from teaching correct pronunciations, it wasn't that difficult. If you sang a song long enough, you would more or less remember the words. He was planning to use this song as an opening for the practice held tomorrow afternoon, as he wanted to show the capabilities of his pupils. When the song ended, a few of the boys mocked falling dead. Sirius chuckled, knowing they were tired of practicing. Deciding to be lenient for today, he called for a fifteen-minute break. Cheering, the boys broke up, a few planting themselves atop the steps near the altar. Instead of immediately heading to sit down with his friends, Harry approached Sirius.

"Profes--"

"Please, Harry, in private, call me Sirius. Professor makes me sound so old, and who can put old with a charming man like me, eh?"

Harry grinned back at him, laughing slightly. He could be so silly sometimes, as if he was a kid like them. "Sir, could I get a drink of water? I know the fountain's out at the side somewhere."

"Okay, but be sure to hurry back."

"Alright."

Harry turned and headed towards the door. He slipped past it and headed towards the fountain down the long hall.

***

Jon rubbed his hands together, even though he felt no chill. He was going to do it today. He eyed the security camera off the side, and got his hand ready. Keeping his head down, he ducked past and turned the camera to the side. There would be a blind spot for him to put on his mask. He slipped it on, and pulled out his gun.

"Everyone down! Right now!"

As it happened, a few people screamed, and dropped. Jon headed straight to the girl in charge, pointing the gun straight at her and told her to empty the money and put it in a bag which he thrust her. While she was nervously dumping the cash inside, he headed towards the glass covering the jewels, and fired twice. The glass shattered, and he immediately grabbed the diamonds he could. Time was of the essence, and he knew the police would be coming soon.

"Hurry up!"

The woman trembled, and handed him the full bag. Behind him, he didn't know it, a security guard had ducked behind on the ground. The security guard pulled out his gun slowly, telling the people nearby him to shush by putting his fingers against his lips. A small little girl who saw the gun, made a small gasp, before her mother covered the girl's mouth. 

But the gasp was enough. The robber turned around quicker, gun at the ready, and he fired. Nearly everyone screamed, and the robber watched as the security guard dropped.

"Oh shit! Fucking--Alright, shut the fuck up! Oh God, why didn't he just.. Fuck! Everyone just shut the fuck up! God.. Oh God.."

Jon pocketed his gun, and grabbed the money bag and the bag that held the jewels and fled. His mind was all in disarray. Panic flooded through his veins, and he looked around for a good place to stay low. His eyes trained on the large Cathedral, and hoped the police would pass by. He ran across the street, and ducked in. He'd have to find a room or something, there should be no witnesses. No one should see him or.. He cocked his gun-- He'd have to kill another person. 

He opened the right side door and ran in, eyes darting down the corridors. He almost cursed out loud, when he saw a young boy heading towards the doors that lead inside the church with the pews. Jon stepped back, silent as he could be, but it seemed the boy had super hearing because he heard. Green eyes widened at the sight of him, and the boy broke into a run for the door. Cursing, he kicked the bags into a shadowed corner, and ran after him. He got his gun ready at his side, and had a hand already reaching out for Harry's back--

"SIRIUS!"

A clear voice rang through, echoing in the huge place. Boys were snapped to attention, and Sirius turned.

As if in slow motion, Sirius saw Harry grabbing onto the door, fighting someone behind him. Harry managed to kick him, and tried running inside, but the man held a hand around Harry's waist, and immediately pointed the gun at Harry's head. "Harry! No stop!!"

The boys who saw this froze, in the act of running towards Harry. The man, whoever he was, walked forward, dragging Harry along. The man's voice trembled, but his hand remained steady with the gun. "I won't shoot but if I see anyone try anything, I will. You," he nodded towards the boys closest to where he stood, "get that cloth on that altar over there quickly, and do it quickly. I'm going to tie up your little friend here, who's going to be my hostage. You are **all** my frickin' hostages.. Hurry up!"

The boy who was yelled at, Neville Longbottom, whimpered but quickly ran, and grabbed the long white cloth. He stepped slowly towards the man, and watched in horror as he tied Harry's hand behind his back after putting his gun in his pocket. "If you so much as move while I'm tying you up, I will snap your neck." Harry shut his eyes, but kept still. Once he was bound, he felt the cold metal press against his metal, and heard the rough voice direct the other boys and his music tutor to line up and sit down on the first two pews.

Jon now held his arm across Harry's shoulders to keep him still, looked around, for somewhere to go. He believed he had some protection if the police did come, because they wouldn't want to endanger the hostage. Unbeknownst to him, two boys had ducked behind the long marble altar. 

Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley.

***

"What should we do?"

Draco bit down on his lip gently, concentration etched on his face. He watched from around the altar, the man's eyes darting around, holding onto Harry roughly. He didn't want to endanger Harry, but how could they possibly get out of this without being hurt? Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a shiny glint. Behind the altar, there were a few slender, silver poles that would hold banners for special masses. _'It may not be a saber, but it's close enough'_

Nudging Ron, he whispered to him. "You know that little trick you did? That throwing your voice thing?" At Ron's nod, he spoke back fervently. "Your part in this will be just as hard as mine, are you any good at running?"

"Yeah, I guess, but--"

"No time, how about dodging?"

"Hey, where is this going--"

"No time, no listen, I want you to throw your voice to the other side, and let keep him there for a few seconds. While he's there, run towards the back door, it's used for altar servers to come in. If he sees you, you'll have to run quickly, and get the police."

"And what are **you** going to do?"

Picking up a slender silver pole, he smirked. "I'm going to have a little fun. Now go."

Ron nodded, and crawled to the other end of the altar slowly. He looked for the altar server door, and found it. He'd have to run, but it didn't seem to far. He cupped his hand around his mouth, "Hey, you!"

Jon spiraled around, dragging Harry along for the spin. Groaning to himself, he wished he could just sit down until the place stopped spinning. His shoulders were aching from the rough embrace, and he could've sworn he heard Ron. His eyes strayed to the side, and saw Draco give a small wave. Harry nodded imperceptibly, and remained silent. The man, Jon, although no one knew his name, was looking at the back of the cathedral, waiting for a policeman to come out.

"What do you think your doing there! You slimy git!"

Draco rolled his eyes at the last part, and smiled triumphantly as the man focused completely at the other end, Ron bolted quietly, and Draco swiftly stood, silver pole at his usual position, and nimbly ran towards him. It was if he and Harry had some telepathy going on, because Harry knew exactly what to do. When the man turned around, Harry stepped hard on Jon's foot, and ducked down, rolling away. Draco's pole was poised, and hit the gun out of his hand, sliding under five pews from the sound of it. Before the man could even voice protest, Draco used the pole to hit him hard in the abdomen. He swung the pole over his head, like a baton, and brought it down again on top his head. The man fell like a stone, clearly knocked out. Draco scoffed down at him, and let the pole fall down atop his head again. 

Sirius immediately stood, telling the boys to stay put, as he immediately ran towards the boys. Seeing that Draco was helping Harry, he checked to see if the man was unconscious. Without a word, Draco handed the cloth to Sirius, and the man was bound in the same fashion Harry was. Harry rubbed his wrists lightly, and thanked Draco who helped him stand up. "Where's Ron?"

At that, sirens sounded in the distance, which was pretty much the answer Harry needed. "That was amazing Draco, I didn't know you could fence."

"There are still a lot of things you don't know about the enigma that is, Draco Malfoy." He bowed deeply.

Harry laughed, and 'oohed' and 'aahed' appropriately. "I owe you one, Draco, if you need anything, just ask."

"I shall call upon that debt later, but I must go in all mystery I can muster." He made a great show of walking away in a big macho way, causing many boys to laugh. They saw a door open, and Ron come in, leading the policemen. He went towards Harry, clapping him on the back. "Alright there Harry?"

He grinned. "Never better." 

***

****

A/N: END OF CHAPTER! ^_^ YAY!! ^_^ I used that last line from the first movie, when Emma Watson says it. Anyway, do you like how it's going so far? It's okay, right? **_IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!_**


	8. Courtyard Lullaby

****

Title: Figlio Perduto

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [AU] During an outing with his father at the young age of one, Harry has met an elf and is now linked to their brethren. Harry is now a young choir boy, who's singing will do more than enchant others. 

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: WAIT!! I'M GOING TO SHOW MADAM POMFREY AS SOMEONE MIDDLE-AGED. NOT LIKE SIRIUS'S AGE OR ANYTHING, JUST OLDER. IF YOU LOOK AT THE FIRST MOVIE OF HARRY POTTER, SHE SEEMED A TAD OLD. ANYWAY, I DON'T WANT IT TO SEEM AS IF SHE AND SIRIUS ARE PAIRING UP, BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT. I'M GOING TO REFER TO MADAM POMFREY AS MADAM POMFREY, AND NOT ANYTHING ELSE BECAUSE IT'S EASIER FOR ME.

***

__

Wherein the deep night sky

The stars lie in its embrace

The courtyard still in its sleep

Peace comes over your face

***

Papers rustled in the chattering classroom. All the boys were talking about the same thing. The spectacular rescue of Harry Potter, by two choir boys. Needless to say, it made front page in the local newspapers. A large picture of Draco and Ron standing on either side of Harry, who was blushing. Headlines were read as:

**__**

ROBBERY FOILED BY CHOIR BOYS! PROTECTORS FROM GOD?

"Honestly," Ron rolled up the newspaper he brought, "Protectors from God? Who in the world would title-- oh. Rita Skeeter."

"I've no idea what she's talking about, but I look **really** handsome in this picture." Draco mused aloud.

Harry snorted, as Ron threw a disgusted look at him. Ron had to admit though, it was rather nice getting the publicity, but he wasn't about to show it off like Draco was. '_I can do better, I should act better..'_

"It's a rather nice picture of you, Ron." Harry said pointedly, emphasizing you, while hiding a smile.

Ron beamed and threw a look at Draco. Said boy sputtered angrily, and opened his mouth to probably insult, but it was cut short when Harry started sniggering to himself. Throwing an arm around each of the boys, "I'm just kidding. Both of my protectors were dashing. How can I ever repay you?" he spoke dramatically. 

The two boys laughed, mussing up Harry's hair. They both quickly sat down before Harry could swipe at them, since Sirius had just walked in. Mock glaring at them, Harry sat down at his desk and listened attentively.

"I've got some news. The girls' have arrived in town early, and they'll be meeting us at the Cathedral. I'm sure they'll freshen up before we get there, so, we should head over quickly now. I'm sure by the time we get there, they'll be waiting."

The boys nodded, not sure how to take this. '_Girls?' _They've never done anything with them. Some gulped nervously, and only hoped they would be okay.

***

__

"Come with me" it sings

"Hear the pulse of the land

The Ocean's rhythms pull

To hold your heart in its hand"

***

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey look!"

As the girls got off the bus one by one, they stopped in front of a newspaper booth. Of course, the papers that were propped up all showed the same picture of Ron, Harry, and Draco. Some of the girls quickly paid for the papers and eagerly showed it to the other girls.

"Look at the one in right! He's really cute!

"I'm more of a red-head, the one in the left is cuter"

"Ooh," a girl squealed, "so the one on the **middle** is sex--"

"Miss Patil!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, "I am appalled that you would say such a thing! You are creating a scene!"

Indeed she was, as people on the sidewalks had watched as girls came out of a large bus, only to stop in front of a rather shabby looking newspaper booth and squeal about the covers. 

Blushing, the girl being chided stay silent. Staring at all the girls sternly, she led them inside the expensive hotel they were staying at. It took them quite awhile to get they're rooms in order, and even more so to get ready. Once they were all finished, they immediately headed out to the bus, that would drive them to the Cathedral. All the girls hadn't bothered about bringing the newspapers for two reasons.

One, Madam Pomfrey would obviously not be pleased. And two, they were going to meet the boys anyway, might as well hear it from them personally. Although, it didn't stop the girls from discussing about the article and picture, even if they had to whisper. "Come on 'Mione, tell Lavender she's wrong. The one in the right, Draco, is cuter than the one on the left!"

Tingeing at the cheeks, she responded, "Actually, I agree with Lavender. The one on the left is cuter."

A bit put out, the girls couldn't help but giggle. They were all nearing the Cathedral, and couldn't wait. "However," Hermione continued, "They're will be other boys there, you know. Best not stick to just three."

"_Nicely_ put."

"Thanks." she grinned.

***

__

When the wind draws strong

Across the cypress trees

The Nightbirds cease their songs

So gathers memories

***

"From the top, now boys!"

A few groaned, but grudgingly obliged. They were yet again practicing the Latin song that Sirius told them, would be singing when the girls got there. They had, by now, got down the words memorized in their heads, and they just had to polish it a bit. They suddenly heard footsteps echoing in the hall, and Sirius hurriedly made a motion to tell them not to falter in singing. 

Feeling a bit intimidated, the boys stood a little straighter and put their hearts into singing the song. Soon, the entire cathedral swelled with the boys' haunting voices. A true choir at last.

Sirius felt immediate pride, and hurriedly rushed to the doors. He opened both wide, and ushered the girls in. He greeted Madam Pomfrey, and led the girls to the front pews. He made a gesture, and the boys ended the song. The girls clapped appreciatively, eying them all. A few grinned back, and the tension disappeared. Sirius pointed to the pews beside the girls, and the boys took the hint and sat down.

Standing in the middle of the aisle, both Sirius and Madam Pomfrey addressed them. "The event, as you all know, will be on Saturday. Today is Thursday, meaning we only have two days to practice. No need to worry, just do your best. We have both practiced hard separately, and we will work on combining a few songs. We won't all be singing together, so we just need to work on three or four songs."

Madam Pomfrey finished speaking, and Sirius took his cue. "Now, that you all understand how the practices will be done, we should get to it. Of course, ladies first." He smiled kindly at the girls, motioning for them to stand upon the steps. Madam Pomfrey thanked him, and she went into a business-like mode. The girls, were obviously used to this, as they all got in their respective places and waited patiently for Madam Pomfrey to tell them what to sting. "Let's begin with one of our newest hymns we've practiced. A Hymn of Joy We Sing, if you please."

In the girls' mind, they contacted three beats in their head, and started singing. The first row first, said their lines:

"A hymn of joy we sing

around Thy table Lord;

Again our grateful praises bring,

to Him with one accord."

The boys were pleasantly surprised to hear their melodious voices ring out. The girls behind the first row, hummed aloud from behind, and picked up, while the third and last row repeated the humming, making it appear as an echo.

"Here have we seen Thy face

and felt Thy presence near,

So may the savor of Thy grace

in word and life appear."

They were coming to an end soon, and now, all three rows of girls burst into the last stanza.

"Unto Your house we come

with songs of joy and praise,

And sing to You, O God Most High,

our cheerful voices raise."

When they finished, everyone broke out in appreciate applause. Madam Pomfrey called a break, wanting to discuss something with Sirius. The girls promptly sat down upon the steps and spoke quietly amongst themselves, and the boys all turned to each other, whispering too. "Hey, Lavender, there he is. The red-headed boy! Ron Weasley."

"Ooh, where?"

A the small huddle giggled madly, aware that there words were loud enough to hear. It was plain that they wanted the boys to hear, so as to get a rise out of them. "We've certainly got a lot of boys to pick from."

"Honestly, Pansy, you act like they're all waiting to be picked up or something. It's not lady-like!"

"Oh, be quiet Susan. I'm only poking fun. Besides, I've got my eye on that boy over there. Or perhaps, the one beside him."

"Who Pansy?"

"The blond-haired boy, Draco Malfoy. Or the boy beside him, Harry Potter. The two were in the newspaper, remember? Besides, I read a small article about this particular choir, and they have a star pupil here, who's going to do the finale for the Mass." she replied proudly, having known the information beforehand.

"How do you know that?" A girl spoke, Pansy recognized as Hermione.

"My uncle knows the chairman, Albus Dumbledore, and told me about it himself."

"…" Hermione squinted from her seat, and saw Harry Potter smiling to that red-haired boy. '_Ronald Weasley..' _She recited in her mind. Blushing, she realized she was caught when the boy suddenly looked up. She quickly averted her eyes and struck up conversation with the girl beside her.

***

__

Last night you spoke of a dream

Where forests stretched to the east

And each bird sang its song

A Unicorn joined in a feast

***

Harry poked his friend again. "Go on, Ron. I know your looking at her." He watched Ron glance up, blush, and look back down.

Annoyed. "I don't know what your talking about."

Grin. "Yes you do, **her**."

Twitch of the eye. "I don't know what your **talking** about."

Laugh. "Yes, you do! Look, your eye is twitching. I saw you blush when you saw her."

Exasperation. "Your point being?"

"His point being, why don't you go up there and say hello."

"Sod off Malfoy."

"Oh? Malfoy is it, Weasley? Feeling threatened?"

"You wish, **Draco**."

A snort.

Glare.

Sigh. "Both of you quit it. I don't know what's worse right now, both of you arguing with each other, or the stares from the girls. Honestly, it's unnerving.." Harry shuddered to prove his point. Ron and Draco grinned simultaneously, quietly coming with a truce with each other. Eyes dancing merrily, Ron asked who was staring at Harry.

Glancing surreptitiously over his shoulder, he whispered quietly. "The girl over there."

"Who?" Ron squinted. "The one with the pug face?"

The minute those words left his mouth, Draco roared with laughter, clapping Ron on the back heartily. Of course, it attracted attention of the boys and girls. Not to mention the only two adults present. Draco stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing, but it looked like he was losing this battle. Harry muttered a quiet 'Ugh' at Draco, and looked up at the ceiling, as if asking it why he had to sit by two imbeciles.

***

__

And in a corner stood

A pomegranate tree

With wild flowers there

No mortal eye could see

***

Both Sirius and Pomfrey stood, having reached a decision. "To cover over everything in such a short time, we will practice separately for today. Tomorrow, we'll be hearing all the songs that you will both sing together. If we're lucky, we will finish early and have a chance to relax before the next day. Sirius," she inclined her head in his direction, "Has allowed us to practice in the Cathedral, while he takes the boys to another room. So, it is best to take this kind gesture to heart, and practice with our best. Am I right, girls?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." They chorused.

"Good." She smiled at them all.

Clearing his throat, Sirius called for the boys to follow him, and soon, all of them were walking down the hallway. "Where's the room Sirius?" Harry asked.

"It'll be down this hall, large enough to practice." When the boys walked in, they found that it was like a mini auditorium. The back of the room, had wide carpeted steps, for them to stand on, and bookcases lined the walls. Sirius strode to the window, and pulled back the curtains to let light flood in. Ron made a distinct squeak when he a spider jump from the curtain and onto the floor. Harry laughed lightly, while Draco assured Ron that the spider wouldn't come near them. Ron narrowed his eyes, when Draco took a condescending tone, and tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing. "I'm not bothered at all. It doesn't scare me at all. I'm just worrying myself over nothing." He gulped visibly.

"Optimism, Ron, that's good." Neville came up, patting him on the shoulder.

"Optimism's based on sheer terror actually." Harry uttered.

"Gee, Harry, you know exactly what to say. How about saying something that'll help ol' Ronnikins." Seamus said, ducking expertly when Ron instinctively reached out to hit him upside the head.

"Fine, then," Harry turned to Ron, "It IS as bad as you think, and spiders ARE out to get you." He grinned cheekily.

Sirius, who was overhearing, chuckled inwardly. _'Your just like your father..' _Clearing his throat again, "Come now. It's time to get practicing."

The boys groaned, but got in their positions. They had hoped Sirius wouldn't, but it appeared he was adamant about practicing hard.

***

__

Yet still some mystery befalls

Sure as the cock crows at morn

The world in stillness keeps

The secret babes to be born

***

The Elders stood before Barith, discussing quietly in the Elven tongue. The Head Elder, Valandil Súrion, shook his head twice, speaking quickly, and finally nodded his assent to the elf beside him. He met eyes with Barith.

"We will send two others with you Barith."

"Why? I see no need--"

"To aid you, of course. It would be foolish to send you alone. I fear the boy may not go quietly with you, and if his friend comes along, the boy who can fight, you will need all the help you can get."

Barith bowed his head respectively. "And where will I meet the two..?"

"Lólindir Arcamenel , my brother will come. And Morwen Tinehtelë , my sister."

At their names, the two elves strode forward. Their Elven features were sharp, yet they held a gentle look about them. They're eyes only betrayed the look of wisdom, whereas as the features showed youth. "It is best to wait at the appropriate place. Barith, you know this boy well, where will we be to get him?" Morwen asked.

"At their temple. They will be singing for a holy event from what I understand. It would be wise to wait after this event, so as not to draw attention to his absence."

"And what of the other." Lólindir continued, "If he decides to follow?"

Valandil intercepted, "The council has come to a decision about that course of action. I have a feeling that we will need him as well. It will, for the most, keep the one occupied. Letting a friend stay with him, will show that we mean no harm."

__

'Easier said than done,' Barith thought wryly, remembering the look of utter fury on the boy's face. _'I do not look forward to becoming acquainted with him.' _"Very well, Valandil. I will lead them out today, if it is acceptable."

Valandil nodded, and watched as the three elves departed. One of the elves started speaking. "Will the boy really be able to help us defeat Xavier, Valandil? Can we put our trust in one boy?"

He sighed wearily. "We must, Ireth, or our race will surely perish without him."

***

__

"Come with me my love

Hear the pulse of the land

The Ocean's rhythms pull

To hold your heart in its hand"

I heard an old voice say

"Don't go far from the land

The seasons have their way

No mortal can understand"

***

~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Finished!! ^_^ I know, not much action compared to the last chapter, but I'm building up for the next two chapters. The next chapter will be with the practice, and the chapter after that will have the big event. I wonder how the elves will get Harry. And if Draco will take nicely to Barith. No one knows but me! ^_^ **_IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!_**


	9. It's A Beautiful Day

****

Title: Figlio Perduto

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [AU] During an outing with his father at the young age of one, Harry has met an elf and is now linked to their brethren. Harry is now a young choir boy, who's singing will do more than enchant others. 

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: Hello again! How's everyone doing? Good? Great! Lol.. I'm making up for lack of saying anything interesting in these author notes.. So sue me.. No wait, don't sue me.. Haha.. Poor attempt at a joke.. ¬_¬.. Okay.. Also, if you haven't noticed, it's almost time for the big adventure with the elves coming up! 

This chapter will be the day before the big Church event, and the next chapter will be Harry's, and the other choirs, day to shine! After that, this will be FINISHED. The sequel will be posted separately, since I don't want it to be many chapters. So, once I'm done with the last two chapters (which is this one, and the next one) I'm going to start the sequel on separate story. I've already thought of the title for the Sequel, it will be called "Dans La Nuit". ^_^ Now, on to the chapter!

***

__

Un bel giorno ...

Un bel giorno per morire

***

Barith led them to the park, so they could be shaded by the trees.

"What are we doing here Barith?" Lólindir asked.

"We've got to disguise ourselves before we get there. If we want to learn the entire layout of the Cathedral, we should do it unimpeded, and we can't risk being discovered."

Lólindir nodded grudgingly, while Morwen smiled at her brother. Their appearances changed from a quick tune of Barith's flute. They looked like ordinary 20-something year olds.

"Lle merna aut?" Morwen asked.

Barith nodded. "Khila amin."

***

The last two days both choirs had was a tough one. They spent the rest of Thursday working hard at singing together, in sync. Soon, they were able to do it seamlessly, under the critical eyes of Sirius and Madam Pomfrey. Friday morning was spent with singing all the songs straight through, leaving the end for critical comments and changes to certain songs. If the boys and girls worked hard, it was nothing compared to Harry. The finale was just as important as the entire program, but they needed to make a good impression. Luckily, Harry was dead set on doing good, and practiced wholeheartedly. 

They spent the rest of Friday afternoon taking a break, so no one would have hoarse voices the next day of the program. Robes for the choirs were freshly laundered and ironed, hanging in the altar server's quarters. Now, this was a time for the boys and girls to get along. Sirius and Madam Pomfrey would be planning out the events, so both choirs were left to their own devices. After many introductions, it was all very well between them, albeit the few instances with certain girls and boys. _("Ugh! She's still staring at me!")_ The girls finally got over the boys, and the boys no longer flushed with embarrassment around the girls. 

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" Seamus piped up.

"A game? _Here?_" a girl in the back asked skeptically.

"Sure, just your average hide and seek. The place is big enough, obviously. As long as we aren't loud." Seamus turned his head this way and that, making sure to address everyone. He grinned coaxingly.

"I don't know, Seamus," Harry piped up, flushing just a tad bit when the eyes swiveled to him, "Isn't it disrespectful?"

Draco nudged Harry, rolling his eyes. "No need to be a spoilsport Harry. It won't cause any harm. I happen to quite good at hiding, if I do say so myself." Sounds of agreement arose.

Ron grinned over to Seamus, a message passing between them. "Well then, _Draco_, let us hope you are as good as you say, because _I'm _going to be seeking."

"Best to bring book, shall I? It's going to take _ages_." Draco drawled, grinning. It caused a few chuckles, but Ron took it good naturedly. Harry smiled at his two closet friends, and came up with a better idea. 

"We're such a big group though, how about we assign one more seeker? From the girls."

***

__

Un bel di, vedremo

Levarsi un fil di fumo

Sull'estremo con fin del mare

E poi la nave appare

***

The girls seemed to like the idea, but weren't too keen on seeking. Ron let his gaze wander along the girls, until he caught sight of one who had remained quiet during the whole thing. "Want to be seeker with me?" he asked bluntly. The girl in question looked at him as if just seeing him, and then nodded. "Very well, we've got two seekers."

The groups stood as one, immediately left into the long hallways of the cathedral. Ron coughed awkwardly, turning to the girl beside him. He held out his hand, "The name's Ron Weasley. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger." She smiled, shaking his hand. "Pleasure."

Ron blushed as she directed her smile to him, averting his face quickly. Rubbing his hands together gleefully, he pretended to look wildly to the sides. "Let the games begin!"

***

There was a mad dash along the halls, as boys and girls ducked in corners, or ran to unlocked rooms. There was adrenaline pumping through everyone's veins, caught up in the excitement that was to follow. Harry's eager eyes looked down the halls, already seeing the doors shut close. _'Where to hide.. Where to hide..' _Harry chanted in his mind.

"Harry!" someone hissed.

Turning his head, he saw Neville motion towards him from around the corner. Harry ran to him, and saw that Draco and Seamus were around the corner too. Huddling close, they spoke in quick, excited whispers. "We can't hide here." Harry spoke breathlessly, having had to run across the hall.

"We know that, but we think it's best to know where each other is hiding if we need to find a new place. We should team up. Neville's going with Seamus, so that's just you and me." Draco flashed a grin. "I know the perfect place." 

The boys laughed, eyes and ears straining to hear any approaching sounds. They weren't disappointed when they heard the creaking of the doors. "Me and Neville our heading the old prayer room, hardly anyone goes there."

Draco nodded quickly, as Harry gently pushed them in the direction to go. Harry watched them disappear through the door, and he leaned back against the wall. Draco was beside him, doing the same thing. "I can hear their footsteps Draco!" Harry hissed urgently.

Grinning smugly, he put a finger to his lips, and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him in the opposite direction. "Follow me!"

They broke into a run, as they heard the squeals of girls who were found out. They ran through doors, which lead to rooms, which lead to more doors, and so on and so forth. _'I never realized how huge this place was' _Harry thought dazedly. Draco had, by now, let go of Harry's arm so the two wouldn't have to worry about bumping along the narrow halls. They finally paused in their running, and Harry had a chance to catch his breath and look at his surroundings. They were in disused room, with shelves upon shelves of old books. They looked to be Bibles, and hymn books, and others with no titles. Tilting his head quizzically, he turned to Draco.

"Where exactly are we Draco? Do you even know?"

"Of course I do," Draco spoke, sounding very indignant. "We're in.." he trailed off, glancing about. Harry waited for Draco to come up with something. "We're in an old book.. Room.. Thing.."

"Very helpful, Draco. Honestly." Shrugging to himself, he pushed aside some books on a table, and perched himself on it. "At least there's no chance of anyone finding us, since we've no idea where we are. All we can do now is wait for them to find us. We've nothing to worry about missing practice since we're done. So, let's make the best of it, I should say."

Draco nodded absentmindedly, already looking at the books on the shelves. Turns out, the half the books here turned out to be old hymn books, and Draco was humming to the tunes he saw as he flipped the pages. Turning to the books on the table he sat on, Harry picked up a dusty volume. He placed it on his la, randomly flipping it open to a spot. There was no need since it had a red bookmark to the spot. Harry let his palm push the creases of the faded pages away, but the words were too faded to read. 

***

__

With every new day

Your promises fade away

It's a fine day to see

Though the last day for me

It's a beautiful day

***

Harry pulled his hand back, as he had gotten a paper cut. Harry watched with morbid fascination as a drop landed on the page. Something on the page started happening. Bringing the book closer, he squinted. It seemed like there was a ripple across the page, and the words were rapidly becoming clearer. Harry's brows furrowed, distractedly putting his cut finger in his mouth, to stop the blood. The coppery tang was briefly registered but Harry was too busy marveling at what had happened to do much. It was futile to try reading what it said, as everything was in Latin. He was tutored briefly by Remus about it, and could only translate haltingly.

"--songs?"

Harry's head snapped up. He pulled out his finger, seeing the cut already stopped bleeding and healed. "Hmm.."

"Harry? You in there? I said, did you find any nice songs?"

"Oh.." he started dumbly. "This book's in Latin, I don't want to pronounce anything wrong."

"Doesn't matter to me, I don't know Latin very well anyway. I won't notice. Besides, all these books are faded, I could barely make out any words, and you look you can make out words so let's hear it."

"I… okay." Harry ignored the feeling of hesitation, his mind's eye going back to the incident in the church when the flowers adorning the walls had started to bloom. Not to mention the fact that his blood shouldn't be able to do what it did. _'Restoration? Is that even possible?' _His eyes scanned the page for the beginning, noting the notes and key signature. Clearing his throat, he started.

***

"This is remarkably easy, 'Mione. Everyone's too busy giggling or too noisy."

Hermione smiled at the nickname, but nodded at what Ron said. It was true; everyone had hid in large groups, making it easy to catch them. The more people caught, the more chain reactions it caused. When one group was found in one room, another small group of three or four would suddenly jump out and break for a run. It was all too simple for Ron to catch up, and Hermione just had to reach out her hand to tag those that ran past her, not knowing or not remembering she was one of the seekers too.

Soon, everyone was found save for four boys. After a big group huddle it was decided. Hermione would lead the girls, and Ron would lead the boys. Whichever side found the boys, or at least the majority of them, would win. Hermione and Ron shook on it, and they parted ways. 

***

__

Un bel di, vedremo

Levarsi un fil di fumo

Sull'estremo con fin del mare

E poi la nave appare

***

At the moment, Hermione was walking with her small group of girls, who were talking loudly about how much fun it was. She suddenly came to a stop, rounding on the girls. "We've got to keep quiet, or the boys will know we're coming." The girls nodded at this, but spoke in whispers. 

"Hold on minute Hermione, you've got to tell us what it was like." Lavender spoke, oddly smiling.

"What what as like?"

"You know, with _Ron_."

The girls laughed, nudging Lavender playfully. Hermione laughed along with them, and grinned mischievously. "Oh, it was _wonderful_, Lavender. He was such a _dah-ling_, to me." She batted her eyes for effect. Letting the girls finish with their laughing, she reminded them that they still had to the find the boys if they wanted to win. Agreeing enthusiastically, they set off.

***

"Go on, mate, your _blushing_. Did that shake if the hands really make you randy?" the boys chuckled at this, Ron smiling amiably. The boy who spoke, Dean, acted like Seamus sometimes.

Ron shook his head wordlessly, urging the boys that they had to find the last four, or they'd lose to the girls. "And you wouldn't want that, do you?"

The boys yelled in agreement, and the search was on.

***

"Amplius lava me ab iniquitate mea.. Et a peccato meo munda me." Harry paused, eying the page. He sang it softly, unconsciously not wanting anything --different-- to happen. Harry paused, shaking his head. "I really don't think I should continue. I'm probably chopping up the words.."

Draco shook his head emphatically. "No, your not. It was correct, perfectly."

An eyebrow rose. "And how would you know?"

"Because I've heard it before. From my mother. It's something from Psalm. Although, the words are from Miserere mei, Deus."

"Psalm? You're the perfect little choir boy." Harry teased. "What does it mean?"

"Wash me from my iniquity.. And cleanse me of my sin." Draco recited. "I've memorized the entire thing when I was little. It was my favorite piece." he paused.

***

__

With every new day

Your promises fade away

It's a fine day to see

Though the last day for me

It's a beautiful day

***

"Go on," Harry urged, "Sing it. I'd love to hear it."

Draco flushed, not used to being personally asked to sing. Still, it was a good boost of confidence, and he straightened up to sing it. "Okay, mind you, it's long and it might attract the others."

Harry shrugged, "I don't mind. It was bound to happen anyway."

Draco cleared his throat dramatically, earning a smile from Harry, and began. "Miserere mei, Deus, secundum magnam misericordiam tuam; et secundum multitudinem miserationum tuarum dele iniquitatem meam. Amplius lava me ab iniquitate mea, et a peccato meo munda me."

Harry watched, transfixed on the words. Something was happening to Harry's ears.. it was ringing with the sound of Draco's voice. Harry tilted his head, not liking the ringing.

"Quoniam iniquitatem meam ego cognosco et peccatum meum contra me est semper. Tibi soli peccavi, et malum coram te feci, ut iustificeris in sermonibus tuis, et vincas cum iudicaris...Ecce enim in iniquitatibus conceptus sum, et in peccatis concepit me mater mea. Ecce enim veritatem dilexisti."

With suddenly clarity, the English equivalent burst forth in Harry's mind. As Draco was singing, the translation was also playing in his head, the ringing already ended.

"Incerta, et occulta sapientiae tuae manifestasti mihi. Asperges me hyssopo, et mundabor: lavabis me, et super nivem dealbabor."

To Draco's surprise, Harry joined in, only singing the English counterpart softly, so as not to overlap with Draco's voice. It definitely sounded lovely to both of the boys' ears.

"Auditui meo dabis gaudium et laetitiam: et exultabunt ossa humiliata."

__

"To my hearing thou shalt give joy and gladness: and the bones that have been humbled shall rejoice."

"Averte faciem tuam a peccatis meis, et omnes iniquitates meas dele. Cor mundum crea in me, Deus, et spiritum rectum innova in visceribus meis. Ne proiicias me a facie tua, et spiritum sanctum tuum ne auferas a me. Redde mihi laetitiam salutaris tui, et spiritu principali confirma me."

"Turn away thy face from my sins, and blot out all my iniquities. Create a clean heart in me, O God: and renew a right spirit within my bowels. Cast me not away from thy face; and take not thy holy spirit from me. Restore unto me the joy of they salvation, and strengthen me with a perfect spirit."

Harry paused in his singing, wanting just for a moment, to hear Draco sing the last two stanzas, and deciding he'd join in the last lines. It was soothing to listen to the words, and Harry understood why Draco was so enamored with it.

"Docebo iniquos vias tuas: et impii ad te convertentur. Libera me de sanguinibus, Deus, Deus salutis meae; et exultabit lingua mea iustitiam tuam. Domine, labia mea aperies, et os meum annuntiabit laudem tuam.... Quoniam si voluisses sacrificium, dedissem utique: holocaustis non delectaberis. Sacrificium Deo spiritus contribulatus: cor contritum, et humiliatum, Deus non despicies."

Harry joined in with the English equivalent once Draco started the last stanza.

"Benigne fac, Domine, in bona voluntate tua Sion, ut aedificentur muri Hierusalem. Tunc acceptabis sacrificium iustitiae, oblationes, et holocausta: tunc imponent super altare tuum vitulos..."

__

"Deal favourably, O Lord, in thy good will with Sion; that the walls of Jerusalem may be built up. Then shalt thou accept the sacrifice of justice, oblations and whole burnt offerings: then shall they lay calves upon thy altar…"

They let the silence linger when Harry was finished, their mind's just engraving this memory in their heads. It was a nice experience between them, and they could reminisce about when they were older.

"Well," Draco broke the silence, "That was.. interesting."

Harry laughed, glad that Draco broke the moment. "Come on, I'm sure we've sung loud enough for everyone to hear. All we have to do is wait."

"No." It was if a light bulb went off in Draco's head. "I've got an idea. Come on. I've got a surprise for the seekers."

***

__

It's the last day for me

It's a beautiful day

***

__

"--Ne proiicias me a facie tua, et spiritum sanctum tuum ne auferas a me--"

The girls stilled in they're happy chatter over catching Seamus and Neville, letting the voices wash over them. "That's beautiful." someone whispered, not wanting to disrupt the voices.

"Who are the boys that are singing?"

"Harry Potter. But the other boy.." Neville trailed off, "I'm betting the other is Draco Malfoy."

The song played in the background of the girls conversations. Hermione shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't destroy the fact that they're leading us towards them. We've already found these two, and if we find the other two, we'll win."

With the song ringing around the cathedral, and the promise of winning, the girls quickly hurried towards the sound.

***

__

"--Ne proiicias me a facie tua, et spiritum sanctum tuum ne auferas a me--"

"Quick! The voices are coming from down the hall!"

There was a scurry of footsteps, as the boys charged down the halls. Halfway through, they were stopped when the girl's group appeared. Ron met Hermione's eye. Hermione met Ron's eye. What would decide this match would be whoever made it there first. Simultaneously, Ron and Hermione took off across the hall, the boys and girls waited in the middle of the hallway. Whoever won was going to come out last, and they had to wait and see what would happen.

~*~

"Hear they come," Draco whispered, "Remember what you have to do Harry."

Reluctance. "I'm not sure it'll work.. I don't even know if I can manage it."

"Don't worry, just focus."

"But what if they find--"

"Don't worry, Harry. If they notice your singing does.. Certain things, I'll make something up. Trust me."

Sigh. "I know I'm going to regret this."

"Ssshh!"

The door opened. The sounds of chatter died, as both Ron and Hermione stepped in, followed by the rest of the boys and girls. "Where are they?" Hermione asked, whispering involuntarily. Ron felt for the switch, and swore when it wouldn't work. The windows were covered by the heavy curtains, and it was too dark to see much. "I don't know." he whispered back.

Harry, who was crouched behind the wooden chairs, closed his eyes and started to sing under his breath. This was Draco's cue, who was sitting atop the bookshelves, much to Harry's concern. He raised his head, and started singing in a haunting voice. A child-like voice, really, so it would echo around the room. _"Ring around the rosie.. Pocket full of posies.."_

Hermione shuddered, taking a step back. She was greatly surprised, when Ron put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She could tell Ron was just as unnerved as her, but it was still a nice gesture.

Hermione and Ron caught a movement in the curtain to their right-- no! To all the curtains. They were billowing as if the windows were open, but..

"Ron.." she trailed off, stunned.

__

"Ashes.. Ashes.."

"This is too creepy.." Ron muttered to himself, eyes squinting through the darkness.

__

"We all… fall… DOWN!"

Hermione and Ron visibly jumped at the shouted word, as they saw imprints of faces and hands behind the curtains, as if someone was trying to pass through it. Hermione let out a scream, and Ron too let out a yell. The shock was short lived however, when they suddenly heard laughter.

"Harry! Draco! Jesus, you scared the sh-- out of me!" Ron grinned ruefully at Hermione's reproving glare.

Draco gracefully jumped down, as Harry stood from his crouched position. The two approached, Ron and Hermione.

"How did you two do that? With the curtains?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A magician never tells his secrets." Draco and Harry replied in unison.

"Well, I must inform these magicians that it's time to head home."

The sudden voice made all four turn around to see Sirius and Madam Pomfrey in the doorway. Laughing, the four quickly left the room, following their tutors out the Cathedral.

***

The boys dutifully waved goodbye to the girls in the bus. They waited as the bus drove out of sight, and turned to Sirius. "Now, I want you boys to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. The mass will begin 7:30, so don't be late." He smiled at their nervous expressions. "I know you all will do me proud. Now, if you haven't noticed, today's practice lasted longer than necessary, so I've taken the liberty of calling your parents to come pick you up in the Cathedral. We should wait inside."

The boys followed Sirius inside, all talking about the fun with hide and seek.

***

__

It's the last day for me

It's a beautiful day

***

****

A/N: END OF CHAPTER! ^_^ Yay! One more to go! Then the sequel will be out when this is finished. You know, I've realized something, and no one has mentioned it.. Although if someone has, I'm sorry I didn't see it.

Is anyone wondering about the elvish translations? Regardless of your answer, I am going to put the translations anyway ^_^. I'll post them as soon as this story is done, which won't be long. Then after posting the translations, I'll put up the sequel.


	10. The Journey Home

****

Title: Figlio Perduto

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [AU] During an outing with his father at the young age of one, Harry has met an elf and is now linked to their brethren. Harry is now a young choir boy, who's singing will do more than enchant others. 

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: The final chapter has arrived! ^_^ Sorry for the delay, but I've been planning out the ending for the sequel.. Haha, I've got the whole thing figured out.. I hope.. Anyway, I know where I'm going to end with it, and I know exactly what to add.. I'm actually pretty proud of myself, since this happens to by my FAVORITE story! 

I'm sad to say that this story has ended. But not really I guess. I mean, there is a sequel. Anyway, if anyone has noticed or not, I made a mistake in this fanfic. I had moved Severus Snape as an instructor in the choir thing, but then in another chapter, I had him pegged for being Draco's fencing instructor. So, the final verdict is in, and he will remain as Draco's fencing instructor. Sorry for the confusion!

Just a note, the songs I listed are REAL, and the school that Harry was offered (You'll know what I mean when you read it) is REAL. I think I covered everything, hopefully.. ^_^ 

***

__

The journey home is never too long

Your heart arrives before the train

The journey home is never too long

Some yesterdays always remain

***

"Relax Harry, you'll rip off that lovely collar if you don't settle down."

Harry nodded mutely, taking his hand from pulling at his choir robe. He had woken up very early, tossing and turning from anxiety. He knew he wasn't going to fall asleep again, so he headed to the kitchen to fix himself breakfast, and the sounds had quickly attracted his parent's attention. The clock read 6:34, and Harry convinced his parents it was best to come early. Complying with their son's wishes, Lily and James reluctantly headed upstairs to get ready.

This left Harry alone downstairs, thinking about the upcoming event. He had more to worry about than anyone else. His role in the mass was important, but Harry fretted more about the results of his singing. He didn't want a repeat of what happened when he sang for Mr. Flitwick. Only Draco had noticed, and as luck would have it, hadn't reacted badly to it. Lord knows what would have happened if he had responded negatively and focused his life on exposing Harry's secret. 

But he had things to worry about now. With a packed Church, there was bound to be someone who noticed something peculiar. All they had to do was add the events together, and BAM! What was worse was, wondering how his friends and parents would react if they were the ones who figured it out. Would it be positive, like Draco? Or would they shun him? Disown him? Send him to some secret government organization and let them do experiments on him? Everything seemed perfectly plausible for all that to happen. It didn't take much for someone close to you to turn their back on you; it didn't take much at all. 

His only solace was Draco's acceptance. Harry didn't want to think about how hard it would've been to keep it secret from all his friends, especially his parents--

"Awfully quiet down there, Harry. Are you alright?" Harry heard his mom call from upstairs.

"Yes, Mum! I'm fine!"

"Alright then, your father and I will be down in a minute!"

"Okay!"

Tearing away from these thoughts, Harry focused himself on moving his thoughts to more light-hearted things. It didn't take long for his parents to come down, however, and Harry was saved from thinking about "The Singing Ringing Tree", a live kid show. 

"There's my handsome choir boy." His mom called, coming over to adjust his robe and smooth down his hair. "There you are. All grown up." 

Harry flushed with embarrassment but was secretly pleased with the attention, although he chose to ignore his father laughing in the background. My parents wouldn't care about what I'm capable of doing. _'They would care for me no matter what..'_ Harry thought confidently.

James mock-wiped his fake tears from his eyes, and he went back to tying his tie. Unfortunately for James, he seemed to be all thumbs, and his fingers were fumbling with tying. "Here dear, let me."

James gave up in tying, and allowed his wife to do it for him. When she finished, James sent an affectionate smile over to his nervous son, who had involuntarily gone back to pulling at his choir robe. "Chin up, Harry. You'll do fine. But.." James pretended to tap his chin in contemplation, "if you mess up horribly, the worst thing we'll do is disown you." He said it as if he was commenting on the weather. 

'Or not..' Harry thought dryly. Lily whacked James hard, and quickly told a stricken Harry that his father was only joking. Harry gave a nervous laugh, and relaxed when James warmly mussed up his hair.

"James," Lily chided lightly, "You've messed up his hair." I want him to look neat, not looking like you."

James pouted, and the tension eased. When all three were dressed and ready, the clock read 6:47. "Let's take some pictures before we leave, James. I want to remember this day, and put it in our photo album."

James rolled his eyes playfully, but got the camera ready, and they spent a few minutes taking quick pictures. Harry quickly dragged his parents to the car before they could use up the first roll of film, and his parents laughingly complied. The engine started, and they quickly headed towards the cathedral.

Harry turned around in his seat, watching his home disappear in the distance… along with his apprehension. _'Carpe diem..' _Harry thought to himself, hoping it would be a day to remember.

And it would be. Just not how he expected.

***

__

I'm going back to where my heart was light

When my pillow was a ship, I sailed through the night

***

Three pairs of eyes stared downward, watching as people began to trickle into the large Cathedral. They all had scaled and sat atop the wooden beams, to get a good sense of where everyone would be seated. Not to mention, it was perfect place to let loose a distraction for them to kidnap.. Er.. Bring their target with them. 

"The people are starting to arrive." Morwen spoke softly, keen eyesight noting all the faces.

"We must keep a look out on the boy and his parents." Lólindir advised.

"Do not forget about the other one." Barith argued for Draco's involvement. 

"He will come only if he were to interfere." Lólindir replied coolly.

Barith smirked coldly. "Oh he will."

***

"Draco!"

"Harry!"

"Ron!"

"Harry!"

"Draco!"

"Ro--"

"Now that we've established we know each other's name," Sirius cut in, waving to Harry's parents, "How about we sit down, hmm?"

The boys grinned sheepishly, and quickly sat in the appropriate pews that were seated to the side near the altar. Most of the boys were already there, save for two or three who were still talking with the parents in the other pews. Harry and his two friends carried on chattering happily, speaking about their nervousness but still excitement over the 'big surprise' their tutors had promised when the whole thing was over. They still hadn't forgotten about it, and it was the only thing the boys really looked forward to. "Where are the girls sitting?"

"Why? Is our dear Ronnikins, looking for a certain girl?" Draco grinned mischievously.

Ron's ears immediately colored, "No. I'm just curious s'all." He muttered defensively. 

Harry laughed lightly, and motioned to the other side, where another set of pews were set aside, placed across from theirs. "The girls sit there, remember?"

Ron muttered an 'Oh.', and topics were quickly changed. Soon, they were both laughing and talking about nothing in particular.

***

__

The journey home is never too long

When open arms are waiting there

The journey home is never too long

There's room to love and room to spare

***

Unbeknownst to the three boys, three pairs of eyes were watching them. They were, of course, Barith, Morwen, and Lólindir.

"They're bond is close." Morwen noted idly, letting her eyes trail to Harry's parents who were chatting with Sirius. Another man had joined the conversation, she didn't know it, but it was Remus.

"Hm." was Lólindir's only reply, his eyes suddenly caught by the Malfoy's tell-tale hair. Lucius was in deep conversation with Severus.

Barith remained silent, eyes riveted on the boys' friendship. "It would be.." He let his sentence linger to catch the other's attention, "unpleasant, for those to find the boys missing."

Lólindir ignored Barith's implication of 'boys'. Morwen remained quiet, contemplating his words. Barith continued, "To come in after the finale, and just taking them would cause a --disturbance. There is no doubt in my mind that they're parents would do everything in their power to locate them."

"And what would you have us do?" Lólindir countered. "Speak to the boy's parents and kindly tell him we are going to kidnap him? Or better yet, we need him to help us save our race. A race of which, to you humans, exist only in your poor excuse of a fictional book. Oh yes, that would go down well, Barith, truly."

"I'm just saying," Barith cut in, obviously irritated at Lólindir's sarcastic tirade, "that we bring him with us in a more secluded area, away from all these people, or else the boy's friends and parents, will surely worry. And maybe, inform the parents of his leave."

Lólindir scoffed, but Barith continued as if he hadn't noticed. "I have overheard their instructor, speak of a big surprise for the boys and girls. A party in the Cathedral's gardens. We could--"

"After observing them Barith, you have already grown attached. It is not wise." Morwen warned softly.

"Yes, Barith. Do you, or do you not want to be able to fight Xavier?" Lólindir questioned.

Barith sighed heavily. "Just think about what I have suggested. Things will go more smoothly if we follow what I've said. As smoothly as it will get, anyway."

Lólindir and Morwen exchanged glances, and both nodded to think about it.

***

The clock read 7:30. Everyone quieted down. The Mass continued, the priest's voice and everyone else's were muffled to Harry's ears, as if a large blanket were thrown over the sounds, and everything was unintelligible. Harry was aware of only one thing, the inevitable time he would have to sing the finale.. In Latin no less. Yes, his friends and the girls' choir would be singing softly in the background, but he still felt like he was singing alone. Each time they would have to sing the hymns, it was like Harry was taking a vacation from his body, and was only aware of himself singing to the words.

"O God, who has made all the earth and every creature that dwells upon it: Help us we pray, to treat with compassion the living creature. entrusted to our care; That they may not suffer from neglect nor become the victims of any harm; and Grant that in caring for them we may find a deeper understanding of your love of all Creation, though Jesus Christ our Lord." 

"Amen."

He didn't know how he managed it thus far, without throwing up, which was definitely at the top of Harry's to-do list, if he wasn't careful. He was trying to come up with a way his could somehow.. Control his singing, and make sure nothing happened. '_Maybe if I just concentrated? Focused?' _

"In the beginning, God created the heavens and the earth. The earth was without form and void, and darkness was upon the face of the deep; and the Spirit of God was moving over the face of the waters. And God said." Let the waters bring forth swarms of living creatures, and let the birds fly shove the earth across the firmament of the heavens." So God created the great sea monsters and every living creature that moves, with which the waters swarm, according to their kinds, and every winged bird according to its kind."

'What am I thinking?' He was making all that up. Concentration? Focus? Harry had no idea if that would work, but it was all he had to work with. _'Happy thoughts.. Happy thoughts..' _He told himself, his personal mantra at the moment. He ignored the nasty little voice in his head that reminded him of what he said the previous day. _'Optimism's based on sheer terror..'_

"And God saw that it was good. And God blessed them saying "Be fruitful and multiply and fill the waters in the seas and let birds multiply on the earth." And God said," Let the earth bring forth living creatures according to their kinds: cattle and creeping things and beasts of the earth according to their kinds." And it was so. And God made the beasts of the earth according to their kinds, and everything that creeps upon the ground according to its kind. And God saw it was good."

"Amen."

Cursing himself, he felt Draco nudge him on the side. Harry whipped his head around, wondering what Draco was doing. 

"The finale," Draco hissed, "You're on!"

Harry paled, but stepped out to the middle of the steps. '_Ah, well,' _he told myself, _'there's no turning back now.' _Harry opened his mouth and began.

"Verbum supérnum pródiens,

Nec Patris linquens déxteram,

Ad opus suum éxiens.

Venit ad vitae vésperam.

In mortem a discipulo

Suis tradéndus aémulis,

Prius in vitae férculo..

Se trádidit discipulis.

Quibus sub bina spécie.

Carnem dedit et sánguinem:

Ut dúplicis substántiae

Totum cibáret hóminem."

Sometimes in dreams we do things we could never do in everyday life. The moment Harry stood before that gigantic crowd of formally dressed people; Harry lapsed into a sort of dream. Through some miraculous process, Harry ceased to be the nervous Harry Potter, a normal choir boy and became something else. Except for some small part of himself that seemed to hover overhead, observing his transformation with amazement.

"Se nascens dedit sócium,

Convéscens in edúlium,

Se móriens in prétium,

Se regnans dat in praémium.

O salutáris hóstia,

Quae caeli pandis óstium:

Bella premunt hostilia,

Da robur, fer auxilium.

Uni Trinóque Dómino

Sit sempitérna glória:

Qui vitam sine término

Nobis donet in pátria."

The lines flowed from him as thought they had just occurred to his brain, and not been penned by some writer or other. The audience seemed vague and distant. Only when he had sung his last line did he come to himself again, to find everyone inside standing and applauding.

"Amen."

Words could not describe the feeling of elation in Harry's chest, as he stared at his whistling and clapping companions, nor the proud faces of his parents. He let out a deep breath, and gave his most charming smile to the audience, feeling the sounds wash over him, but not overwhelming him. 

***

__

I want to feel the way that I did then

And think my wishes through before I wish again

***

Before Harry could blink, everything whisked by. He was congratulated by dozens of people on his singing, and was even offered a space in The Royal College of Music, located in Westminster. Needless to say, his parents quickly assured the representatives to contact them at a later date.

"Harry, Harry!"

Harry turned his head, and grinned widely. He ran and gave Remus a big hug. "Remus! I didn't know you came!"

"You know I wouldn't miss this Harry, you were lovely! I never knew you had it in you."

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't come and told me though."

"Yes, yes, I know."

Harry grinned, giving Remus one last hug before he was compelled to join Draco and his friends to the big party held in the gardens. "I'll be with your parents, Harry!" Remus called, as Harry nodded and left along with the other boys.

***

"I must go." Morwen spoke.

Barith turned to her, eyes widening. "And my suggestion.. ?"

Lólindir cut in smoothly. "It has been thought over, and Morwen will take care of it."

"But what will she--"

"It is of no importance now. We must go as well."

Expression changing, Barith nodded. The three vanished.

***

__

Not every boat you come across is one you have to take

Now sometimes standing still can be the best move you ever make.

***

"Sorry there, Ron." Neville quickly handed Ron some napkins.

"Don't worry about it, Neville, this gives me an excuse to take off my robe." With that, he handed Neville his cup of juice, and took off his choir robe. He had on Church wear, but it was still less confining than wearing his robe.

Ron's move caused a chain reaction, as everyone else followed. "I'll take those." Sirius appeared behind the boy's group, and took their robes and put it down on a small table against the wall. "I'm sure you're all hungry, so why don't you get to the food before the girls do, hmm?"

Their eyes widened, when they saw the girls, without their robes, congregated around the food table. Laughing, they moved over, and conversations ensued. Grabbing plates, the boys moved towards the center of the gardens, plopping themselves down on the newly cut grass. The boys, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ron, Harry, and Draco, were sitting in a circle, commenting now and then on the morning's events.

A light breeze stirred the napkins on the floor, but they remained unfazed by it all, still happy with the way things have been going. Harry tipped back his cup into his mouth, and stood, telling them he was getting a refill. He rolled his eyes when the other boys held out their empty cups, cheekily asking for a refill too.

Shaking his head, he took the cups and promised to bring them back in a tray. Turning, he headed to the serving table.

***

"Excuse me, Mr. And Mrs. Potter?"

James and Lily turned. Facing a young woman, who gave them a disarming smile.

"Yes?"

"Would you please come with me? I've some things to discuss with you, and the other boy's parents."

Strangely, the two felt inclined to obey, and followed her outside the Cathedral front doors. The young woman led them to a stone step way, which leads them down to a statue of Mary. Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa, were already standing there too.

Silently, the Potters stood beside them, and waited for the woman to address them. 

"My name is Morwen Tinehtelë. And I need to alter your memories a bit."

"What--"

Something bright blazed in the four's eyes, before they all held a blank look. Smiling secretly, Morwen stepped up closer to them. "If anyone asks, you took your boys home. They are unable to attend classes due to family reasons.."

***

Harry gently bit his lower lip in concentration, as he balanced the cups on a small tray he found. Getting second thoughts, he doubled back and brought a large stack of napkins just in case. As Fate would have it, a particularly strong breeze blew by, causing the top of the stack of napkins to fly. Groaning softly, he set the tray down, and ran to catch all the napkins. Sirius wouldn't appreciate that garden to be littered with them, especially since this was supposed to be a treat for the singers. The wind carried most of them far, but regardless, Harry managed to catch them. Save for one.

Harry groaned, looking around, idly noting he had run quite far, and that the gardens were definitely a lot bigger than he had anticipated. Wiping his brow, he grinned when he saw one last napkin. "Come here you!" he whispered softly, running forward to catch it before it flew off. A breeze blew by, and the napkin fluttered, jogging faster, he lunged, and managed to land on the ground, his hands covering the napkin. Smiling triumphantly, he sat up, and then froze.

There was a large shadow over him, and Harry had a feeling he knew what it was. Gulping, he looked up into the eyes of Barith.

"Nae saian luume', Istar." he uttered softly.

The English equivalent rang in Harry's head, _'It has been too long, Wizard.'_

***

__

The journey home is never too long

Home hopes to heal the deepest pain

***

"Where is he?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Maybe he got lost on the way." Seamus suggested.

Draco looked around, eyes scanning. He sighed softly, feeling unease in the pit of his stomach. He stood abruptly, "I'll go get him."

The boys nodded, and went back to talking.

Draco swiftly strode towards the food table, and narrowed his eyes when he noticed the tray of drinks on the floor. A small stack of napkins lay on top of one of the cups, and in repetition of Harry's incident, the remaining napkins took off. Cursing to himself, Draco followed, picking them up as he jogged along. It didn't take him long to realize that the same thing happened to Harry, and he was probably off running to find the flying nuisances. 

He bent to pick up the last one, when he heard a yell not to far off. Abandoning the task, he ran towards the yell.

***

Harry stood quickly, but was stopped by an iron grip on his arm. "Let go." Harry hissed, eyes flashing.

He felt Barith falter at his tone, and he took this as his chance to run. He bolted, but didn't expect another person to come out. Lólindir appeared swiftly, immediately grabbing Harry by the shoulders. Harry cried out at the grip, knowing he'd bruise. "Tampa Lólindir! He's going to be hurt!"

Lólindir eyes were compassionate, but he was uncompromising in what he was doing. "Uuma dela." he spoke to Harry, causing Harry to stop in his struggling, and look up at him.

There was a yell far off, and Draco came charging in. "Let go of him!" Draco yelled.

He took off, ready to tackle Lólindir if need be, but was stopped when Barith came from behind. Draco struggled violently, but nothing seemed to make Barith budge. _'I dreaded the day I would become acquainted with him.. And I was not disappointed..' _Barith thought wryly, keeping a firm hold on Draco's arms from behind. 

Knowing it was futile to struggle, he helplessly called out to Harry. "Harry! No! Run!" His eyes widened, when Harry seemed to be pliant in Lólindir's arms, as the elf forced Harry to look into his eyes. "Look at me!" Lólindir commanded.

Draco struggled half-heartedly, watching in horror as Harry was compelled to do so. Oh Lólindir, Barith thought worryingly Must you sound like that? Already this viper, He tightened his grip on Draco, does not trust you. Barith inwardly sighed, but he knew that this was the only way to make it easier on the two. After Harry, they would have to use Lólindir's technique on Draco as well.

"Look into my eyes." Lólindir whispered.

Lólindir's eyes were golden, sharp at first glance. Harry stared at them, repelled and fascinated. He felt himself sinking, deeper and deeper. He could hear yelling at a great distance, and noted that he was sinking. His last thought was wondering who was calling him before darkness claimed him.

Draco could only watch as Harry gently crumpled to the floor, since Lólindir was still grasping Harry. His narrowed eyes watched Lólindir carry Harry in his arms, before he was rudely spun around. He opened his mouth to yell, but it was covered when he met Barith's eyes. Sky blue met his, and he found his eyes shutting of their own accord. Draco tried hitting him, but his head fell back and he too, crumpled gently to the floor. 

Barith carried Draco in the same fashion Lólindir used. Morwen appeared at the side, walking towards them, smiling softly. 

"They're parents are very kind."

Barith raised an eyebrow, but Morwen remained silent. 

"Come." Lólindir called. "We've no time to waste."

The other two nodded, and they set off at a brisk pace. Heading home. _Home._

***

__

The journey home is never too long

Your heart arrives before the train

***

****

A/N: THE END!! ^_^ YAY!! The Elvish translations will be up soon, don't you worry! Then the SEQUEL!! ^_^


	11. Elvish Translations

****

Title: Figlio Perduto

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: none

Time: Present time.

Summary: [AU] During an outing with his father at the young age of one, Harry has met an elf and is now linked to their brethren. Harry is now a young choir boy, who's singing will do more than enchant others. 

****

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. 

****

Author Notes: Here it is! ^_^ The ELVISH TRANSLATIONS! As you know, since this is already posted, the sequel will be out.. Soon. How soon? I haven't the faintest idea, but I won't take too long!

Unfortunately, I can't seem to remember all the Elvish I've first learned when I began, so I'm afraid you'll just have to making up the meanings for the one I don't remember. -_-;; Sorry!

***

**__**

First chapter:

"Saesa omentien lle, poikaer. Vanimle sila tiri, cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Amin dele ten' sen. Uuma dela, Tula, hama neva i'naur. Elen sila lumenn omentilmo. I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor."

He pointed to Harry's chest, "Istar"

"Lle desiel?" The elf paused. "Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle. Quel marth."

He leaned forward, and kissed Harry on the forehead. Harry felt a warmth within himself. His head snapped up to meet the elf's eyes when it spoke in English. 

"Your power has awoken." With a smile, it ended in elvish. "Namárië."

**__**

Translation:

"Pleasure meeting you, pure one. Your beauty shines bright, Your heart is that of the lion. **[Can't remember this line]. **Don't worry, come, sit near the fire. A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting. The bones of our foes will gleam under the sun ." 

He pointed to Harry's chest, "Wizard."

"Are you ready?" The elf paused. "Don't look for trouble, it will come to you. Good luck."

*Skip the English lines* "Farewell."

**__**

Second Chapter:

[During the flashback scene]

"Lle desiel? Amin nauva auta yeste."

[The last part of the chapter]

"Young Istar, your voice is developing. Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Your voice is sweeter than that of our fairest elves. Soon, you will come. Soon."

**__**

Translation:

"Are you ready? I will go first."

[The last part of the chapter]

"Young Wizard, your voice is developing. By the sea and stars! Your voice is sweeter than that of our fairest elves. Soon, you will come. Soon."

**__**

Third Chapter:

None Here

**__**

Fourth Chapter:

"Uuma dela!" he hissed frantically. "Dina, avarier!"

Harry ceased his kicking, opening his teary eyes, and looked up at the towering figure. Harry's eyes had gotten wider, registering the meaning.

"Yallume." he muttered under his breath.

**__**

Translation:

"Don't worry!" he hissed frantically. "Be silent, unwilling one!"

Harry ceased his kicking, opening his teary eyes, and looked up at the towering figure. Harry's eyes had gotten wider, registering the meaning.

"At last!" he muttered under his breath.

**__**

Fifth Chapter:

None Here

**__**

Sixth Chapter:

None Here

**__**

Seventh Chapter:

None Here

**__**

Eighth Chapter:

None Here

**__**

Ninth Chapter:

"Lle merna aut?" Morwen asked.

Barith nodded. "Khila amin."

**__**

Translation:

"Shall we go?" Morwen asked.

Barith nodded. "Follow me."

**__**

Tenth Chapter:

He felt Barith falter at his tone, and he took this as his chance to run. He bolted, but didn't expect another person to come out. Lólindir appeared swiftly, immediately grabbing Harry by the shoulders. Harry cried out at the grip, knowing he'd bruise. "Tampa Lólindir! He's going to be hurt!"

Lólindir eyes were compassionate, but he was uncompromising in what he was doing. "Uuma dela." he spoke to Harry, causing Harry to stop in his struggling, and look up at him.

**__**

Translation:

"He felt Barith falter at his tone, and he took this as his chance to run. He bolted, but didn't expect another person to come out. Lólindir appeared swiftly, immediately grabbing Harry by the shoulders. Harry cried out at the grip, knowing he'd bruise. "Stop Lólindir! He's going to be hurt!"

Lólindir eyes were compassionate, but he was uncompromising in what he was doing. "Don't worry." he spoke to Harry, causing Harry to stop in his struggling, and look up at him.


End file.
